Inevitable
by aileon
Summary: Hermione está viviendo las últimas semanas de unas vacaciones increíbles en la costa francesa. Lo tiene todo: sol, playa y libertad. Pero todo cambia cuando se encuentra a quien menos deseaba ver...
1. Capítulo 1

Los personajes pertenecen a **J. K. Rowling, **menos algunos que serán de mi invención.

* * *

**Inevitable.**

**I**

Se despertó de golpe con el corazón golpeándole frenéticamente bajo el pecho.

A pesar de ser una noche calurosa pudo sentir como un escalofrío le recorría la espalda. Tras consolarse pensando que todo aquello que había soñado era una tonta pesadilla, se levantó de la cama dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa menos dormir. La habitación se hallaba en penumbras pero pudo distinguir la silueta de la ventana tras la cortina y sin ni siquiera encender la luz, Hermione abrió la ventana con la esperanza de que el aire fresco de la madrugada consiguiera despertarla un poco. Se frotó la nunca sintiendo aún aquella extraña sensación de estar aún media dormida y asomó la cara al exterior. Pudo ver el puerto a lo lejos, pero solo eran pequeña motas de luz encendidas. La luna se reflejaba en el agua del mar y si se alongaba más por la ventana podía escuchar el sonido de las olas romper en la costa.

El calor era tan agobiante dentro del cuarto como fuera, y sintiéndose completamente frustrada, encendió el flexo que había encima del escritorio y se sentó en la silla mientras resoplaba. Llevaba todo el verano soñando lo mismo todas las noches y ya comenzaba a pensar que no era una mera casualidad. El sueño en cuestión era una tontería. Soñaba que se encontraba en una habitación oscura, con la puerta cerrada, sin muebles ni objetos y cuya única luz venía de una amplia ventana situada en lo alto, casi pegada al techo. Hermione había identificado aquel sitio como una habitación de alguna de las torres de Hogwarts. Y ella estaba allí de pie, mirando fijamente a la puerta mientras caminaba hacia ella atraída, como si fuera una especie de ser mitológico a pesar de ser un trozo de madera incrustada en una pared. Pero de repente se daba cuenta de lo que miraba no era una puerta, era una silueta entre las sombras. Siempre ocurría lo mismo en aquella parte del sueño. Ella se quedaba de pie delante de aquella sombra y con una proximidad tal que si daba un paso más chocaría con ella. La sombra respiraba y podía notar su aliento raramente frío en la cara y sin dudarlo quiso tocarle, levantando la mano dispuesta a hacerlo pero en ese momento sus manos se ponían a sangrar por sí solas, como si hubiera miles de cuchillas atravesándole la piel. El dolor era desgarrador y Hermione chillaba sin articular apenas ruido, pidiéndole ayuda a alguien que no podía escucharla. La sangre le caía entre los dedos, golpeando el suelo y manchándole los pies desnudos. La sombra se desvanecía y ella se quedaba sumida en un mar de sangre, oscuridad y dolor.

Cansada se llevó una mano al pelo, que estaba enredado y algo húmedo aún. Había optado por comprar algún libro sobre oniromancia pero en ninguno de ellos venía nada sobre cuartos oscuros, sombras, siluetas y sangre. Miró el despertador cuyos números brillaban en la oscuridad y se percató de que era demasiado temprano aún. Desesperada, pasó sus ojos por la habitación buscando algo que hacer cuando vio un pulido sobre blanco, cerrado con un sello rojo donde resaltaba la figura de un ave con las alas extendidas. El sello de Durmstrang. Era una carta de Viktor Krum donde le volvía pedir por décimo cuarta vez que fuera a verlo a Bulgaria antes de que acabara el verano. A pesar de haberla recibido hace varios días no se había dignado a abrirla porque conocía de sobra su contenido. Le contaría lo ha había hecho en general, la colmaría de bonitas palabras para acabar invitándola a su país diciéndole que la echaba de menos y que la quería a su lado. ¿Cómo alejarse de alguien que te quiere de una forma que no se le puede corresponder? Habían hablado del tema y a pesar de haber sido demasiado franca y sincera con sus sentimientos, a Viktor parecía darle igual. Suspiró mientras apartaba la mirada de la carta. Como aún se resignaba a volver a la cama, comenzó a preparar en silencio las cosas que utilizaría al día siguiente.

Llevaba más de una semana pasando las vacaciones en la costa francesa con sus padres y lo único que hacía era ir a la playa a quemarse la piel, tomar cócteles bajo la sombrilla o simplemente pasear por el puerto y parte de la ciudad. Nunca le había gustado el mar y ni siquiera sabía nadar del todo bien pero había visto tan entusiasmada a su madre que no había podido negarse al único capricho que se le antojaba a la pobre mujer. Con un suspiro silencioso, dejó la ropa y la bolsa de la playa encima del pequeño diván que había cerca de la terraza de su habitación y se recogió el pelo en un recogido alto mientras se dejaba caer en él. Pensó en escribirles a Harry y Ron, quiénes estaban pasando juntos las vacaciones en La Madriguera, pero pensó que sería algo extraño que una lechuza se les presentara en mitad de la noche y refunfuñó algo molesta. ¿Y ahora que hacía? Dormir no era una opción factible debido a su miedo incondicional a soñar así que en un arrebato de enfado, se levantó, se puso el primer vestido veraniego que tuvo a mano y se metió la llave de la habitación dentro del bolsillo de la chaqueta. Cerró la puerta con suavidad.

A aquellas horas el hotel estaba sumido en un silencio espectral, se dijo que era normal ya que la gente a las tres de la mañana solía dormir y no pasear por el vestíbulo como lo estaba haciendo ella ahora. La mujer que se hallaba tras el mostrador de recepción leyendo un libro con aspecto cansado y aburrido, levantó la vista al verla pasar por delante. Hermione le dedicó una sonrisa tímida mientras que ella volvía a dirigir la mirada a la lectura. Salió por las enormes puertas del hotel y puso rumbo al puerto. El calor era asfixiante y notaba como la tela del vestido se le pegaba por todas partes. Se rascó la nuca consciente de que a la mañana siguiente tendría un sarpullido del tamaño de toda Francia. Para cuando llegó al puerto ya se estaba arrepintiendo de haber salido del hotel. La avenida marítima estaba abarrotada de gente a pesar de ser ya demasiado tarde. Los bares tenían todas sus mesas llenas, las cervezas prácticamente rodaban por todas partes y la música demasiado alta pero era lo normal un sábado por la noche.

Dio un rodeo, pasando entre las mesas que se amontonaban en mitad de la avenida y puso rumbo al puerto. Por lo menos allí estaría más fresca y no tendría que soportar el ruido de la fiesta. Sumida en sus pensamientos, saltó una pequeña baranda donde colaba un cartel que ponía "prohibida la entrada" y se descalzó antes de caminar entre los muelles sin rumbo fijo. Estaba segura de que si alguien la veía allí, estaría metida en un lío gordísimo pero en aquel momento poco le importaba. Se sentó en un embarcadero detrás de un enorme yate blanco y lujoso con los pies metidos dentro del agua disfrutando de la sensación refrescante, y sacó de dentro del bolso la caja de bombones de Honeydukes que le había enviado Ginny en su anterior carta.

Comenzó a degustarlos mientras pensaba que daba una imagen penosa de sí misma comiendo bombones en un muelle bajo la luz de la luna. Era eso o dormir y tener que despertarse al borde de un infarto. Se obligó a sí misma a dejar de comer y para cuando quiso guardar la caja de nuevo, un conjunto de voces la sobresaltó. Hermione tuvo que agarrar los bombones con fuerza contra el pecho para que no cayeran en el mar mientras escuchaba en silencio.

La primera voz que llegó a escuchar era grave, ronca y masculina, de ese tipo de voces que son respetables y temerosas.

—¿Y bien? ¿Lo has traído?

Se escuchó una breve pausa y una segunda voz habló. Hermione estaba anclada en el embarcadero detrás de aquel enorme yate y no podía dejar de pensar que estaba en el sitio equivocado y en un momento poco oportuno.

—Sí, señor. La mercancía esta vez es algo más fuerte que la anterior tal y como me pidió. No más de dos dosis al día. —también era un hombre, aunque su voz sonaba más baja y queda. Más mayor.

La chica abrió los ojos como platos. Sea lo que fuere aquello sonaba muy mal. ¡Por dios, estaba en mitad de un intercambio de droga! No era muy religiosa pero rezó en silencio por que ninguno de ellos la pillase allí. Escuchó el sonido rasgado de una bolsa y luego nada otra vez, otro silencio breve y una serie de pasos que se alejaban muelle arriba.

—Perfecto. ¿Dónde lo has encontrado? —preguntó el hombre de voz grave. A pesar de que era una locura, Hermione creyó reconocer aquel tono de voz autoritaria. ¿De qué le sonaba tanto?

—En el callejón _Knockturn_, señor. Ya sabe que tengo mis contactos.

¿El callejón _Knockturn_? ¡Eran magos! Más nerviosa que antes, Hermione comenzó a mirar a su alrededor buscando alguna vía de escape. El otro embarcadero quedaba a varios metros por delante de ella y si quería llegar hasta allí tendría que saltar por encima del mar. La única solución que veía era aparecerse directamente en la habitación del hotel y cuando estaba ya visualizando en su mente la imagen de su cuarto se quedó otra vez congelada en el suelo.

—Tendrás tu dinero mañana por la mañana dónde siempre.

El hombre mayor carraspeó durante un instante y luego habló con claridad:

—De acuerdo, señor Malfoy. Un placer haber trabajado para usted.

¿Malfoy? Por eso le sonaba tanto aquella voz autoritaria, grave y asquerosamente despectiva… Pero ¿qué hacía Malfoy en Francia y justamente donde ella estaba veraneando? Con el pulso acelerado supo que tenía que salir pitando de allí. Que la descubriera otra persona le daba igual hasta cierto punto, pero que fuera Malfoy quien lo hiciera hacía que la piel se le pusiera de gallina. No hubo más conversación, sólo el sonido de varios pasos alejarse por el embarcadero hacia la salida. No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo allí de pie, con los bombones aplastados aún contra el pecho, respirando con dificultad y asimilando que acababa de pillar a Draco Malfoy haciendo contrabando con a saber qué sustancia. Cuando estuvo segura de que no habría nadie detrás del yate, tiró los bombones que ahora le sabían amargos, y se puso de nuevo las sandalias en sus mojados pies. Rodeó el yate con tanta prisa que cuando giró para caminar muelle arriba su nariz chocó de lleno contra algo duro, caliente y a la vez mullido. Un intenso olor a colonia, mar y sal le nublaron los sentidos y cuando quiso reaccionar ya se encontraba acorralada en el muelle y sin escapatoria.

—¿Nunca te han dicho que escuchar conversaciones ajenas es de mala educación, Granger?

No podía ser. Pero lo era, aquella estúpida voz era inconfundible. Hermione alzó la mirada hacia arriba e intentó por todos los medios no parecer asustada ni cohibida, y se encontró con aquellos ojos grises del mismo color del metal y supo que estaba completamente perdida. Draco tenía los ojos entrecerrados y la analizaba como si fuera alguna especie de animal en extinción. Raramente no vestía como acostumbraba y llevaba lo que Hermione identificó como ropa muggle: unos vaqueros desgastados y una camisa blanca de botones. Él, que siempre había vestido de etiqueta donde el color negro predominaba por todo lo alto, vestía como un turista más y aquello lo dejó más descolocada que descubrir lo que estaba haciendo allí. Lo único que parecía en orden era su pelo rubio, desordenado encima de la frente y al parecer mojado. Tragó saliva antes de hacerle frente.

—¿Qué haces tú aquí? — preguntó levantando la barbilla lo más dignamente posible.

Draco hizo el amago de una pequeña sonrisa cínica y cruzó los brazos encima del pecho.

—¿No crees que eso debería preguntártelo yo a ti? — su casi sonrisa se esfumó, dando paso a una pose intimidante— Sólo lo diré una vez, Granger. ¿Me estabas espiando?

—¿Qué? ¡Si ni siquiera sabía que estabas aquí! Lo que hagas o dejes de hacer Malfoy, me da igual. Quítate de en medio.

Pero no se movió, continúo estando allí de pie, con los brazos cruzados y los ojos chispeando en la oscuridad. Hermione la ver su parsimonia, lo empujó con tanta fuerza que si hubiera sido otra persona se habría caído al agua al mínimo roce, pero Draco sólo se desplazó varios centímetros a la izquierda, dejándole un margen para poder pasar a su lado. Hermione se envalentonó y comenzó a caminar por la cuesta del muelle que llevaba hasta el paseo marítimo pero volvió a chocar contra el pecho del chico de improvisto.

—¿Te importaría dejar de hacer eso de una vez? ¡Y déjame pasar!

Draco dio varios pasos haciéndola retroceder. Dios, si por ella fuera lo mataría allí mismo y dejaría flotando su cuerpo en el agua sin ningún tipo de remordimiento. Ella se cruzó de brazos, imitándole, y respiró profundamente antes de hablar.

—¿Qué quieres? —le espetó cabreada y aún nerviosa por todo lo ocurrido.

Él alzó sus perfectas cejas rubias y chasqueó la lengua de una forma poco común en él.

—Si le cuentas a alguien lo que has visto y escuchado aquí Granger, me encargaré de que te arrepientes todos los días de tu vida por ello. ¿Queda claro? — y puso de nuevo su pose intimidatoria, aquella vez acompañado del tono amenazador de siempre.

—No eres tan importante como para que desperdicie mí tiempo contando cosas sobre ti, Malfoy. Creí que ya lo sabrías después de tanto tiempo. Conmigo, tu pura reputación está limpia y ahora quítate de en medio.

Draco volvió a quedarse en silencio pero para asombro de Hermione, se retiró hacia un lado dejándole vía libre. Ella ni siquiera lo miró cuando pasó por su lado pero sí pudo escuchar lo que él le decía antes de saltar la baranda con rapidez.

—Yo que tú tendría los ojos muy abiertos lo que queda de verano, Granger. Es sólo una sugerencia.

No durmió durante todo que le restó de noche y cuando sus padres pasaron a recogerla por su habitación aquella mañana, ya estaba completamente preparada y lista para salir corriendo de allí cuanto antes. Se puso unas gafas de sol más grande que su cara para ocultar las enormes ojeras que sufría y acostada en una de las tumbonas de la playa se quedó absorta mirando el muelle a lo lejos. Malfoy en Francia. ¿Qué demonios haría él allí? Y justamente donde ella veraneaba… Se recordó a sí misma no viajar nunca más allí en lo que le quedaba de juventud. No había sido un encuentro muy amigable, ninguno de sus encuentros lo era a decir verdad, pero tras escuchar lo que escuchó escondida detrás de aquel yate sentía algo de curiosidad. Recordó la voz del otro hombre: "_No más de dos dosis al día_". ¿Sería droga tal y como ella intuía? La verdad es que le costaba imaginarse a Malfoy dopándose pero no lo descartaba. No era un santo y tampoco un mártir. Un sentimiento extraño le invadió por dentro. ¿Acaso era preocupación? Hermione no disfrutaba viendo a una persona sufrir por mucho que ésta le hubiera hecho sufrir a ella durante toda su vida. No estaba en su naturaleza odiar por mucho tiempo… Pero tampoco parecía que Malfoy necesitara mucha ayuda. ¿O sí pero lo aparentaba bien? Su última amenaza aún le rondaba por la cabeza.

Una vocecita la sacó de su monólogo interior.

—Hermione, cariño. ¿En qué piensas?

Ella refunfuñó por lo bajo antes de llevarse el frío mojito a los labios.

—En nadie— respondió.

Su madre la imitó, colocándose la enorme pamela sobre la cabeza para cubrirse del sol pensando que le había preguntado en que y no en quién. Observó cómo su hija cerraba los ojos y se dejaba acariciar por el sol de la costa atlántica.

Tras beber un par de mojitos más y de comer un suculento almuerzo en un restaurante de la avenida, Hermione decidió subir a su habitación dejando a sus padres pasear por la ciudad a solas. Alegando que se encontraba cansada, cosas que era verdad a medias, decidió irse por su cuenta al hotel. Necesitaba relajarse y dejar de pensar que cierto rubio arrogante y prepotente estaba rondando por allí también. Cruzó el vestíbulo del hotel y llamó al ascensor con más ímpetu de la necesaria. Cuando llegó al pasillo donde estaba su habitación sacó la tarjeta regañándose a sí misma por pensar en algo o mejor dicho en alguien que no tendría que importarle. Abrió la puerta con un enorme resoplido y se dejó apoyar en ella, cerrando los ojos y disfrutando de la sensación que le daba el aire acondicionado en la cara.

—"_Cada día que pasa te echo más y más de menos, Hermione. Lo único que deseo en estos momentos es tenerte a mi lado y disfrutar de tu compañía en Bulgaria…" _¿Intimando con el troglodita, Granger? No me sorprende…

Hermione abrió los ojos de golpe y lo que vio no le gustó en absoluto. Malfoy estaba sentado con su típica pose de "amo y señor del universo" en su precioso diván. La terraza a su espalda estaba abierta y las cortinas hondeaban suavemente. Si Hermione hubiera sido otra chica, hubiera pensado que esa era la imagen que daba un dios griego tras bajar del Olimpo para ver a los mortales rendirse bajo sus pies, pero aquella visión quedaba estropeada al completo cuando veía que simplemente era un rostro bonito pero podrido enteramente por dentro. Draco tenía la carta de Viktor abierta entre sus largos dedos y para su decepción, no era la única que había leído. Las cartas de Ron, Harry, Ginny e incluso las que había recibido de Neville y Luna estaban abiertas y dispersas encima del cómodo asiento. Hermione se sentía ultrajada al ver como Draco había violado su intimidad.

Hermione tiró el bolso al suelo con toda la mala leche que le fue posible y lo miró taladrándole con la mirada de una forma voraz.

—¿Se puede saber qué haces, Malfoy? ¡Suelta mis cartas!

Draco sonrió mientras volvía a pasar sus ojos por la carta de Viktor antes de dejarla caer al suelo con cara de asco. Luego apoyó los codos en el respaldo del diván y miró a su alrededor con cara de suficiencia. Aquel día iba vestido de negro. Volvía a ser el Malfoy de siempre.

—He venido para comprobar cierto asunto, Granger.

—Ya te dije que tus mierdas no me importaban, Malfoy. ¿Cómo has entrado?—preguntó ella al borde de la histeria. Draco la miró más tiempo de lo necesario y luego se levantó del diván con elegancia.

—Un buen mago no revela sus trucos... Creo que ya conoces el dicho— sonrió arrebatadoramente— ¿Sabes Granger? Me ha sorprendido ver que al menos en cuestión de decoración y gustos, coincidimos.

¿Aquello había sido un cumplido? Irritada, Hermione se lanzó contra el diván, pasando por su lado, y comenzó a recoger las cartas demasiada enfadada como para responderle. Las soltó de nuevo encima del escritorio y se volvió hacia él, que ahora miraba a través de la terraza con la mirada perdida en el paisaje. Sin poderlo remediar, Hermione cogió uno de los pisapapeles y se lo tiró deseando que le diera en aquella cara tan prepotente que tenía. El pisapapeles voló por el aire y Draco, haciendo acoplo de sus buenos reflejos se apartó a tiempo. El objeto chocó contra la pared y dejó un pequeño arañazo en ella. Malfoy la miró, con la rabia y la diversión tiñendo sus ojos grises. Todo aquello le encantaba, invadir su espacio, su privacidad y sacarla de quicio.

—Veo que te alegras de verme…

Hermione estaba atacada. Su pecho subía y bajaba dentro del vestido y tenía los puños apretados. Su mirada canela se elevó hacia el techo buscando la poca paciencia que le quedaba. Tras quedar varios segundos en silencio, se dignó a mirarle y dio un respingo al ver que estaba justo delante de ella, mirándola con aquella expresión de superioridad plantada en el rostro.

—Mira Malfoy, no diré nada de lo que escuché en el muelle. Ya has revisado mis cartas y como habrás comprobado no se lo he comunicado a nadie. No eres una prioridad en mi vida, no me importas en absoluto. Es más, ni siquiera me acordaba de lo ocurrido —mintió, y tras ver la cara de satisfacción de Malfoy, continuó: — Si te drogas, negocias o trapichas con algo ilegal, no es asunto mío. ¿Por qué no te marchas por dónde has venido y me dejas disfrutar de lo que queda de verano?

Draco sonreía sin mostrar sus blancos dientes y se cruzó de brazos de la forma que sólo él sabía hacer.

—¿De verdad piensas que voy a creer que no se lo has dicho a Potter y Weasley? ¿De verdad me crees tan idiota, Granger? ¿O se lo has contado a Vicky?

Hermione lo fulminó con la mirada al ver como se había dirigido a Viktor.

— ¿Y tú de verdad piensas que a ellos les importa lo que hagas o dejes de hacer, Malfoy? Si tu vida gira en torno a nosotros no es asunto mío. Lárgate de mi habitación antes de que grite y te arrepientas de haber entrado — dijo ella mientras le señalaba la puerta.

—Vamos, Granger. La diversión acaba de empezar... — susurró él de forma peligrosa—Dime a quien se lo has contado y puede que entonces te deje en paz.

Hermione cogió aire. Tratar con Malfoy era desesperante a la par de innecesario. Sin mirarlo siquiera, fue directamente a la puerta y aprovechó para coger su varita mágica escondida tras un jarrón cerca de la entrada. Abrió la puerta de par en par mientras lo apuntaba con la varita sin ningún tipo de pudor. Observó la sorpresa en el rostro del Slytherin y se sintió poderosa por un instante.

—O sales de mi habitación o te juro por Merlín que me darás una razón para ir al Profeta y contarlo todo, Malfoy. Te doy diez segundos.

—Esto no va a quedar así, _sangresucia_.

Mientras lo desafiaba con la mirada, Draco ladeó el rostro completamente descolocado y ella pudo ver que tenía un cabreo monumental. Normalmente era él el que amenazaba y no al revés. No dejó de matarla con aquellos ojos inquisidores, y cuando pasó por su lado para salir de la habitación Hermione notó como había estado aguantando la respiración durante todo aquel rato. Cuando estuvo segura de que había cruzado completamente el umbral de la puerta, la cerró con toda la rabia que le fue posible. Se dio cuenta de que no sólo había registrado su escritorio sino que su armario estaba también abierto y completamente desordenado. Quiso darle una patada a algo pero todo lo que hizo fue tirar la varita encima del aparador de la entrada y se acercó al reluciente teléfono que había encima de su mesita de noche de madera clara.

—¿Servicio de habitaciones? — preguntó con un perfecto francés— Quisiera cambiar de habitación, por favor. Sí, muchas gracias.

Y colgó mientras notaba como el enfado volvía a apoderarse de ella.

Maldito Malfoy.


	2. Capítulo 2

**II.**

Aquella tarde estaba completamente irritable.

Agotada, casi sin fuerza y arrastrando los pies, Hermione abrió la puerta de su habitación desanimada y metió la cabeza dentro primero para comprobar que no había serpientes al acecho. Contenta al comprobar que no había nadie alto y extremadamente idiota sentado en el diván, entró y comenzó a moverse lentamente hacia la cama. Milagrosamente había asistido a una clase de aerobic en el gimnasio del hotel y tras descargar la furia que sentía contra Malfoy haciendo ejercicio, había decidido subir a descansar. Discutir con él era agotador, pero más lo era ir mirando cada una de las esquinas pensando que él la iba a asaltar en cualquier momento. Estaba paranoica. Seguía sin pegar ojo, y dormir no entraba en sus prioridades pero le daba igual, necesitaba una siesta por todo lo alto.

Como si fuera una autómata, se quitó la sudada ropa de deporte y se metió en la ducha de cabeza. El agua fría rodó por todo su cuerpo devolviéndolo a una temperatura normal. A pesar de que estaba metida debajo de la ducha con el agua congelada, podía notar el calor acechándola tras la cortina del baño. Salió, se puso el pijama y sin retirar las sábanas de la cama se dejó caer en ella completamente dolorida. Cerró los ojos demasiado a gusto como para abrirlos de nuevo y esperó a que el sueño la dominara. Esperó, y siguió esperando varias horas pero seguía despierta. Era como si se hubiera bebido un termo de café entero. A punto de ponerse a gritar, abrió el armario de su nueva habitación, sacó un vestido ibicenco, una chaqueta cualquiera y tras vestirse sin importarle su aspecto, salió de la sala dando un fuerte portazo.

La habitación que había pedido estaba más lejos que la de sus padres y para su gozo personal estaba en la última planta, lo que le permitía pasear por mitad del hotel y relajarse un poco. Sus padres la habían interrogado por el repentino cambio y Hermione les había mentido diciéndoles que los ocupantes de al lado no la dejaban dormir. Una mentirijilla bastante disfrazada. Se debatió si ir a dar con sus padres y decidió dejarles algo de intimidad. Salió a las afuera del hotel, hacia el jardín que había en la parte trasera y se sentó en una de las butacas altas que rodeaban el chiringuito con forma de cabaña que se encontraba delante de la gigantesca piscina. Tanteó con los dedos en la barra hasta que una voz con un fuerte acento francés la sacó de sus pensamientos.

—¿Desea tomar algo, señorita? —preguntó el camarero, y a Hermione se le secó la boca al instante.

Era alto, muy alto, con el pelo negro corto y bastante moreno por el sol. Los ojos eran del mismo color del chocolate con leche que a ella tanto le gustaba y se arrepintió por no haber ido más a menudo a aquel sitio. Normalmente iba fuera del hotel, donde las cosas estaban mucho más baratas y más de su gusto. Menudo tiarrón…

—Eh, no…bueno sí. Bueno no sé. ¿Qué me recomiendas? —dijo a punto de darse con la mano en la frente por lo estúpida que se sentía.

Pero él sonrió arrebatadoramente, como si fuera un modelo de Armani y señaló a un cartel que colgaba a su espalda. Hermione lo miró, sin hacerle mucho caso y volvió a clavar su vista en él.

—Hoy es el día de los Martinis. ¿Te apetece uno? — preguntó sin dejar de sonreír.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa, y asintió como si fuera una niña pequeña.

— Sí, muchas gracias.

El camarero se giró y Hermione aprovechó para recorrerle la espalda con la mirada. No, no estaba nada mal. Lo observó preparar el Martini con una profesionalidad y una pericia envidiable y se imaginó a ella misma tomando copas con él hasta al amanecer.

— Sírvame uno a mí también.

Hermione pegó un bote al sentir aquella voz justo detrás de su oreja y su ilusión se desinfló como un globo. El camarero asintió con la cabeza sin girarse y continúo con su trabajo. Tuvo que respirar varias veces profundamente antes de hacer girar la butaca y disponerse a gritarle hasta quedarse ronca. Pero se arrepintió de inmediato. Su nariz chocó contra el hombro de Draco, que tenía el brazo apoyado en un lado de la barra acorralándola con todo su cuerpo. Su caro perfume le taladró las fosas nasales y completamente espantada por la cercanía, pegó su espalda a la barra hasta clavársela en la cintura y lo miró con tanto odio que lo hubiera partido en dos si sus ojos hubieran sido cuchillas.

—¿Se puede saber que…?

—¿….haces aquí, Malfoy? —terminó él, sonriendo de lado mientras imitaba la voz de Hermione de una forma bastante certera— Deberías cambiar de saludo, Granger. Un "hola, mi señor" acompañado de una reverencia no estaría nada mal.

¿Hola, mi señor? Hermione entrecerró los ojos hasta que la imagen de Draco quedó completamente borrosa. Pero él seguía deslizando la mirada por su cara e incluso llegó a ver como se le desviaba la vista un poco más debajo de lo normal.

—Vete a la mierda. — le dijo mientras sonreía de la misma forma que él. Se giró en la butaca y observó como Draco se dejaba caer hacia un lado sin dejar de mirarla.

El camarero agitaba la coctelera con precisión y fuerza y Hermione se concentró en aquel movimiento como si su vida dependiera de ello. Pero notaba la mirada de Draco clavada en su cara y aquello la hizo removerse en el asiento incómoda. ¿Qué quería ahora? ¿Y por qué no paraba de mirarla así?

—Debería lavarte la boca con jabón, Granger.

—Y yo la tuya con veneno. — se giró para mirarle al fin. — Déjame en paz. Ya te he dicho que no diré nada. ¿Qué más quieres?

En ese mismo instante, el camarero dejó los Martinis encima de la mesa. La copa de Hermione tenía una sombrillita diminuta rosa colgada de un lateral, mientras que la de Draco ni siquiera tenía aceituna y Hermione no pudo evitar reír por lo bajo ante aquel detalle. El camarero le sonrió otra vez, antes de coger una bandeja vacía y salir del chiringuito. Hermione lo siguió con la mirada obviando por completo de que Malfoy estaba allí, mirándola con una de sus perfectas cejas alzadas.

—Creo haberte dicho que la diversión acababa de empezar, Granger. Y lo decía en serio. —señaló el Martini de Hermione con un dedo y dijo: — Yo invito.

A Hermione se le abrió la boca tanto que creyó que se le había desencajado. Tras pestañear varias veces, se recompuso de aquel mazazo enorme. ¿Pero qué mosca le había picado a Malfoy? Dio un pequeño sorbito a su copa y tras echar la carcajada más cruel que pudo soltar, se levantó de la butaca con la copa en la mano aún.

—Ni en tus mejores sueños Malfoy. Aléjate de mí o si no…

Draco, que seguía apoyado en la barra con los codos, se llevó la copa a la boca. Hermione no pudo evitar ver como se relamía los labios suavemente y aquello la dejó desconcertada durante varios minutos.

—¿O si no qué? ¿Me pegarás? ¿Me apuntarás con tu varita la cual no llevas encima, por cierto, o llamarás a Potter y a Weasley para que me peguen? —hizo una pausa teatral— Oh, sí es verdad…no están aquí para defenderte y tocar las narices como acostumbran.

Hermione apretó el cristal de la copa con los dedos con fuerza. Que se metiera con ella lo asumía hasta cierto punto, que se metiera con sus amigos ya no. Pero vio que él seguía dispuesto a lanzarle pullas hasta cansarse así que se quedó de pie, escuchándole con expresión de mármol.

—Pero siempre puedes llamar a Vicky y el vendrá a rescatarte agitando en el aire su taparrabos. — se rió ante aquel chiste que sólo él veía gracioso, y terminó el Martini de un sorbo. — Hacéis una pareja horripilante ¿lo sabías? Nada más imaginaros me da ganas de vomitar…

—Eres la cosa más prepotente que me he echado en cara. Ya veo que disfrutas haciendo todo esto— explotó ella y lo miró de arriba abajo sin ocultar el asco que sentía— Eres simplemente un gilipollas que se oculta tras su dinero y apellido porque no tiene otra cosa de la que presumir. —soltó la copa encima de la barra con fuerza haciéndola derramarse por todas partes y antes de irse le espetó: — Yo por lo menos tengo gente que viene con un taparrabos a defenderme, Malfoy. Piensa cuantos de los imbéciles que te rodean harían eso por ti y luego me lo echas en cara.

El ego de Draco Malfoy quedó desparramado por todas partes como el Martini que había tirado Hermione. Sus palabras le habían dado de lleno. ¿Pero quién se creía ella para tratarle así? Se quedó anonadado sin saber que hacer mientras observaba como Granger y sus pronunciadas curvas rodeaban la piscina para entrar dentro del hotel con la cabeza alta y su melena rebotando tras ella. ¿De dónde había sacado de repente todo aquel genio? Se levantó de golpe dispuesto a seguirla.

Ah no, eso sí que no.

Si pensaba que podía espetarle todo aquello e irse de rositas lo llevaba claro. Tras dar varias zancadas largas y precisas ya estaba dentro del vestíbulo, recorrió la sala un par de veces y cabreado, se dio cuenta de que Granger se había esfumado. Consumido por la rabia, casi saltó encima del mostrador de recepción. Una chica rubia, bajita y con cara amable se encogió en su asiento al ver la mirada asesina que le estaba echando Draco.

—¿Quería, algo señor? —preguntó la recepcionista con voz profesional pero asustada.

Él sonrió macabramente.

—Oh, ya lo creo que sí…

* * *

A Hermione estaba a punto de darle un infarto.

¿En serio acababa de decirle todo aquello a Draco Malfoy y aún vivía para contarlo? ¡Increíble! A penas se reconocía e internamente le dio gracias al Martini que nunca llegó a acabar. Normalmente cuando Draco se metía con ella —que solía ser día sí y día también— ella agachaba la cabeza y era Harry y Ron los que sacaban las uñas y dientes. Hermione simplemente murmuraba: "_Dejadlo chicos, no merece la pena_" y todo volvía a la normalidad. Pero la situación ahora era diferente. No estaban Harry ni Ron para hacerle frente y ella misma se había metido en un berenjenal tremendo al soltarle todo aquello. Pero a la misma vez sentía que se había quitado un peso de encima, no siempre iba a contar con sus amigos para defenderse de él y eso le otorgaba una sensación de independencia absoluta.

Había dado un rodeo por todo el hotel, yendo por los caminos más largos, metiéndose en ascensores, subiendo y bajando sin ton ni son con el fin de despistarlo por si se le había ocurrido seguirle. Tras entrar en el vestíbulo y echar una mirada furtiva al jardín, la piscina y el chiringuito y ver que no había presencia de su rubia cabellera, decidió subir a su habitación algo más tranquila. Con manos temblorosas buscó en los bolsillos de la chaqueta la tarjeta de la habitación y tras encontrarla, abrió la puerta con el corazón latiéndole con velocidad.

Entró y suspiró largamente al comprobar que no estaba allí. Estaba a salvo en su guarida y se sentía aliviada y protegida. Se quitó la chaqueta y la tiró encima del diván. Luego se rascó el cuello con fuerza y se dio cuenta de que tenía una enorme roncha por culpa del nerviosismo. Decidida, pasó por el cuarto sin frenar su paso y se dirigió al baño. Encendió la luz y comenzó a rebuscar en el neceser la crema que utilizaba para casos de emergencias. Tras encontrarla, se hizo una coleta alta y comenzó a masajearse la nuca con la crema sintiendo un alivio casi instantáneo. Dios, que gustazo. Cuando se ponía nerviosa o tenía mucho calor solía a aparecerle ronchas por todo el cuerpo. Cerró los ojos un instante mientras extendía la crema hacia los hombros.

Cuando terminó su masaje personal, abrió los ojos y guardó la crema de nuevo en su sitio. Se lavó las manos a conciencia y cuando alzó la mirada para secarse las manos con una toalla, dejó escapar un grito de pánico. En el espejo se veía reflejada la puerta a sus espaldas, y en ella, apoyado como si la cosa no fuera con él, con la camisa a medio abrir y el pelo completamente revuelto estaba Malfoy. Durante un instante se miraron a través del espejo y sin saber qué hacer, Hermione se giró despacio, quedando cara a cara.

La mirada metálica de Draco la recorrió de arriba debajo de una forma que nunca había hecho. A Hermione le recordó a la forma en la cual un león mira a su presa antes de atacar.

Retrocedió completamente aterrada pero sin demostrarlo.

—Bien, Granger—murmuró él con una voz ronca que no presagiaba nada bueno— Empieza el juego.

Draco entró en el baño sin ningún tipo de preámbulos y cerró la puerta con una fuerza descomunal. El baño que era tan grande como el resto de la habitación, de repente parecía más pequeño de lo normal. A Hermione se le espesó la sangre, y la respiración le iba y venía dejándola sin aliento. Se separó del lavamanos y comenzó a retroceder cuando observó que Draco caminaba en su dirección con una lentitud peligrosa. Los ojos del chico chispeaban con algo oscuro brillando en ellos.

Oh Dios, pensó Hermione. Voy a morir.

—¡Lárgate de aquí! — le gritó con más fuerza de la que sentía.

Sin poderlo evitar cogió lo primero que pilló a su mano, que fue su cepillo para pelo, y lo sujeto con fuerza entre sus manos como si fuera de verdad un arma peligrosa. Draco seguía sin mudar la expresión y cuando Hermione se chocó contra la mampara de la ducha, él sonrió. La tenía como quería: nerviosa, sin saber cómo actuar y asustada. Se quedó quieto a unos escasos centímetros pensando que podía hacer con ella. Y volvió a hacerlo, volvió a mirarla como horas antes en el chiringuito. Con parsimonia, con calma, sintiendo con sus ojos como ella se ponía más y más nerviosa aún.

Le recorrió las piernas, con el tono justo de bronceado que se perdían tras aquel vestido blanco e impoluto. Y continuó, acercándose con lentitud mientras sus ojos vagaban por cada extensión de piel descubierta. Subió hasta sus caderas, y de ahí directamente al pecho, que subía y bajaba agitado dentro de aquel vestido. El escote justo y con las asas caídas sobre los hombros que se perdían bajo su suave melena. Su boca se encontraba fruncida en una prieta línea recta y sus ojos color canela estaban abiertos y expectantes, listos para atacar. Vaya, vaya… Granger aterrada era verdaderamente apetitosa. Disfrutando de su castigo, se acercó más y más.

Y entonces Hermione atacó.

Tiró con puntería el cepillo hacia delante que impactó sobre el hombro de Draco con fuerza. Éste gruñó mientras se tocaba la zona dolorida y Hermione aprovechó para correr hacia la puerta y abrirla. Salió despavorida por toda la habitación buscando con la vista su varita mágica. ¿Dónde demonios estaba cuando más la necesitaba? Maldijo internamente por no llevarla siempre consigo. Cuando estuvo a punto de cruzar la sala hacia la puerta que la llevaría hasta su libertad, notó que le tiraban del pelo con la fuerza justa para hacerla gritar y girar hacia detrás.

No le dio tiempo a reaccionar y se encontró empotrada de frente contra la pared. Notó en la cara la dureza de la pared y gruñó de dolor. Draco le sujetaba los brazos detrás de la espalda de tal forma que si ella se movía le bastaba subirlos un poco para hacerla sufrir placenteramente. Al ver que la chica se movía salvajemente pegó su cuerpo en su espalda, encajando perfectamente con ella. Ella se dejó de mover al instante. Y Draco pudo escuchar como su respiración se agitaba cada vez más. Perfecto.

Se acercó todo lo que pudo y más, aplastando su cuerpo contra la pared, quitándole toda la respiración. De una forma cruel y sin soltarle aún la cabeza, Draco acercó los labios a su oído, respirándole encima, sacándole de quicio. Sonrió mientras acariciaba con la nariz su lóbulo de la oreja. Hermione se retorció, y él subió los brazos hacia arriba haciéndola gritar.

—Has sido mala, Granger…—susurró él con voz ronca. Hermione se estremeció, nunca se había acercado a ella de aquella forma— ¿Qué hago contigo?

Y entonces notó como los fríos dedos de Draco paseaban por su cintura desde atrás hacia delante. Se quedó helada. No podía retorcerse, ni moverse y ni siquiera gritar porque no le quedaba aire en los pulmones para hacerlo. No eran caricias suaves y tiernas, eran posesivas, apretaba con fuerza para hacerle daño. Supo entonces que si seguía apretando de aquella forma le dejaría cardenales. Notó como él dejaba de agarrarle el pelo y sin dejar de aplastarla contra la pared, volvió a la carga.

—¿Sabes, Granger? Te tengo a mi disposición. Te puedo hacer cosas como esta— le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja, tirando de él con suavidad. Ella boqueó. —O esto— sintió como sus manos bajaban de las caderas hacia los muslos, más y más abajo. Hermione respiró con dificultad— Y esto— y para rematar, Draco le mordió un hombro desnudo consciente de que aquello le dejaría marca y sin saber por qué, le gustó.

Le gustaba verla así, indefensa, casi sin aire, temblando y marcada por él. Disfrutando como hacía tiempo que no lo hacía, Draco volvió a posar las manos sobre sus caderas y se pegó más. Hermione profirió un gemido de dolor y él sonrió sobre su hombro. Quería girarse, gritarle que lo odiaba, que no la tocara pero para su sorpresa estaba bloqueada y sentía arder por todas partes. Cerró los ojos intentando pensar que aquello no le estaba pasando a ella. Un cosquilleo le recorrió la nuca.

—La próxima vez, antes de llamarme gilipollas vas a tener que pensar lo que sueltas por esa bocaza, Granger, si no quieres que esto se vuelva a repetir. ¿Me oyes?

Ella, como pudo, asintió. Y poco a poco notó como el calor que le invadía la espalda la abandonaba por completo, pero ella sentía arder y arder. Cuando fue capaz de respirar y de moverse, escuchó la puerta cerrarse y se giró con lentitud. Las piernas le temblaban, y tenía las manos, las caderas, el hombro y la cabeza completamente doloridas. Miró la puerta, intentando de asimilar lo ocurrido. Sólo pudo pestañear e intentar que el corazón volviera a latirle de forma normal.

¿Qué demonios acababa de ocurrir allí?


	3. Capítulo 3

**III.**

Se metió el cigarrillo entre los labios y dio una calada con fuerza, mientras sus ojos miraban aquel punto fijo con fiereza.

Cuando soltó el humo por la boca, pasó uno de sus dedos por el borde de la copa, rozando el cristal con suavidad. Su punto fijo se revolvió en su asiento, mientras se rascaba el cuello con saña. Draco sabía lo que le pasaba. Miraba a todas partes, escrutando cada esquina del bar y a cada comensal con la inquietud sembrada en su rostro. Desde el escondite en su esquina, la vio hablar tiernamente con la mujer que estaba sentada a su lado y supo que era su madre. Tenían el mismo pelo rizado y esponjoso y la misma boca. Además, recordaba haberlas visto en un par de ocasiones en el callejón Diagon para comprar el material escolar. Juntas, de la mano, sonrientes y felices.

Puso una mueca de asco, y sin soltar el cigarro, le dio un trago largo a su whisky doble.

Podía verlo en sus ojos. Estaba nerviosa, inquieta, enfadada… Y ante eso él sonrió por dentro. Todavía recordaba como Hermione había temblado entre sus manos un par de noches atrás, como había gruñido y como había intentado zafarse de su extraño ataque. Se había quedado sin nada que decir, con aquella bocaza suya fruncida en una línea, aplastada contra la pared y sin la capacidad de defenderse mientras él se divertía haciéndola sufrir de una manera muy distinta a las anteriores. Y para que mentir, le había gustado.

Y mucho.

Pero frenó el curso de sus pensamientos de golpe. Vale, había admitido mucho tiempo atrás que Granger era lo que él consideraba normal: piernas normales, pecho normal, una cara bastante atractiva –menos cuando se enfadaba-, una cintura bastante apetecible, unos ojos grandes…Pero era eso, sólo físico. Granger en sí, era una insufrible. Siempre metida en sus libros, queriendo destacar siempre en todo, demasiado amable, demasiado cursi, siendo el perrito guardián de sus dos amigos, con la lengua más larga que había visto nunca y recordó cuando lo había llamado un par de veces "_gilipollas_" por lo bajo entre clase y clase. Dios, como la odiaba. Pero nunca se lo tuvo en cuenta e incluso había sonreído ante aquellos comentarios. Eso era él.

Un auténtico gilipollas.

Un gilipollas que disfrutaba verla hundida, humillada, nerviosa. Le había sorprendido verla en Francia más de lo que quería admitir. Había pensado en salir corriendo pero ciertos asuntos aún lo ataban allí. Ella estaba en su lista de personas _non gratas_ y cuando la vio salir del embarcadero con el pelo revuelto, los ojos abiertos como dos faros y la comisura de los labios manchados de chocolate, quiso matarla en ese mismo instante. Por un momento pensó que todo se había ido a la mierda, pero cuando leyó sus cartas y comprobó que realmente "sus mierdas" le importaban bien poco, se sintió aliviado de que hubiera sido ella la persona del embarcadero y no otra. Pero ese alivio había durado poco cuando Hermione le había restregado en la cara lo solo que estaba y se sorprendió a sí mismo lo suave que había sido con ella en su habitación con el cabreo que llevaba encima. Ese día había querido verla de rodillas, suplicando que no le hiciera daño, diciéndole que haría cualquier cosa, que él era lo mejor y que ella era un escoria; y lo que había conseguido a cambio había sido tenerla de cara a la pared, quieta y bastante calladita. Aquello lo intrigó.

Sí, definitivamente la odiaba con la poca alma que le quedaba. Siempre hacía todo lo contrario a lo que él quería.

Sin dejar de mirarla, vio cono Hermione charlaba con sus padres más animada que antes e incluso había comenzado a echarle miradas furtivas al camarero del restaurante. Notó como se relajaba al saber que no aparecería allí. Él sonrió. Nadie se libraba de él tan fácilmente. Se levantó con sigilo, y puso rumbo al lugar donde tenía una cita importante.

* * *

Con un sonido de satisfacción, Hermione pasó con suavidad la página del libro que tenía entre sus piernas. Su madre se había sorprendido al ver que no devoraba los libros del colegio,ahora leía novelas de misterio y, como no, de amor. No lo podía evitar, era una romántica empedernida y una masoquista porque tras leer aquellos libros, se daba cuenta de lo vacío que estaba ese campo en su vida. Tras leer emocionada el último capítulo del libro, lo cerró mientras acariciaba la tapa del mismo con suavidad.

Adiós, pequeño, susurró para sí misma, mientras lo metía dentro de su enorme bolso de la playa.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, se lanzó de lleno a beber el Sweet Martini que descansaba en la pequeña mesita bajo la sombrilla. Le había empezado a coger el gustillo a aquellas bebidas y había comenzado a ampliar su catálogo de elección. Se relamió al notar el sabor dulzón del azúcar que estaba pegado alrededor del borde de la copa y alzó su mirada, hacia el chiringuito de la piscina para sonreírle a él, a Alfred. El camarero que estaba como un tren. Lo había preparado tal y como a ella le gustaba.

Alfred le guiñó un ojo con picardía, y sonriendo, volvió a su trabajo.

Sabía de sobra que no encontraría lo que estaba buscando, y sin remediarlo dio un rodeo con su mirada entre la gente. Perfecto, seguía sin aparecer. Y Hermione rezaba por dentro a que no lo hiciera nunca, pero sabía que dentro de escasas semanas volvería a Hogwarts y él seguiría haciéndole la vida imposible.

Capullo.

Se había comportado como una paranoica los últimos cuatro días. Cuando estaba en la piscina o cerca del chiringuito, miraba a su alrededor; se ponía histérica si veía algún chico rubio por la zona y tras asegurarse que no era él, su cuerpo volvía a relajarse; cuando subía a su cuarto y registraba cada rincón para asegurarse de que él no estaba allí, incluso había puesto varios hechizos protectores y sellaba la puerta con magia antes de irse y cuando estaba dentro de ella. Estaban siendo unas vacaciones preciosas y no quería verlas estropeadas por nadie, y menos por él.

Pero a Hermione no le inquietaba que Draco volviera a aparecer. Le inquietaba lo que podría hacerle. Todavía notaba como le dolía la cabeza por el fuerte tirón que había sufrido su adorado pelo, y lo peor de todo era recordar que se había quedado sin respiración, pegada contra la pared, mientras aquel imbécil se había atrevido a tocarla. La había pillado por sorpresa. Él nunca, _nunca_, se había atrevido a tocarle. Jamás. Siempre la agredía verbalmente por los pasillos, alguna vez que otra le tiraba bolas de pergamino en las clases, e incluso en invierno, había conjurado unas bolas de nieve para que la persiguieran por todo los jardines sin ton ni son. Pero nunca había habido contacto directo entre ellos dos. El haberlo sentido en su espalda, sus manos en las caderas, el mordisco en el hombro, y aquellas palabras asquerosas, la había sorprendido a la par que cabreado muchísimo. Se sentía estúpida por no haber hecho absolutamente nada… Pero ¿quién se había creído aquel gilipollas para tocarla y maltratarla?

Dios, cuanto lo odiaba. Quería patearle el culo, hundir su escultural cabeza bajo la arena, quemarlo vivo, despellejarlo…y Hermione había comenzado a afilarse las uñas mentalmente. Si él volvía a aparecer, ella le estaría esperando, si él la molestaba, ella lo molestaría a él, si la insultaba, ella le respondería. Si él la tocaba…Hermione no sabría qué haría. Tocarle no era una opción, pero macharle los huevos con una rodilla sí.

Se puso las gafas de sol, y se recostó en la tumbona con su Sweet Martini bailando dentro de la copa, disfrutando del fresquito que le proporcionaba la sombrilla. Cerró los ojos con gusto.

Se sobresaltó cuando notó una mano fría y húmeda tocarle la frente, y tras pegar un bote en la tumbona y soltar una palabrota, abrió los ojos con el corazón a punto de salírsele del pecho. Enfocó su aún dormida mirada hacia arriba y lo que encontró la hizo sonreír. Su padre mojado y con su bañador lleno de pequeñas palmeras con gafas de sol puestas, le dedicó una de sus grandes y tímidas sonrisas y Hermione se derritió por dentro.

—Hola, Phil — susurró mientas se despegaba de la tumbona. Estaba segura de que había dormido al menos cuatro horas seguidas. El cielo ya había comenzado a oscurecer y el sol estaba más apagado y bajo que antes.

Llamaba a su padre por su nombre de pila desde siempre y a él no parecía importarle en absoluto. Fue la primera palabra que Hermione dijo cuando estaba aprendiendo a hablar y desde que su madre se lo había comentado divertida un día, un poco antes de entrar en Hogwarts, comenzó a llamarle así. Phil, que tenía los mismos ojos que su hija, grandes, expresivos, cálidos y de un color similar a la canela, se sentó a su lado revolviéndole el pelo a su hija mientras la escrutaba preocupado.

—Hola, dormilona— dijo él, mientras se sentaba a los pies de la tumbona— Has dormido mucho, hija. ¿Estás bien?

Hermione se lo replanteó. Había dormido y no había tenido pesadillas. Se felicitó en silencio por ello pero en realidad parecía que no había descansado nada aún. Sentía el cuerpo pesado y un pinchazo en la cabeza le dijo que le iba a dar jaqueca. Le echó la culpa a los Martinis.

—Sí, pero creo que subiré a dormir un poco más— se levantó y comenzó a recoger las cosas en silencio mientras su padre ocupaba su sitio, caliente y algo hueco de tantas horas tumbada. — ¿Y mamá?

Phil señaló con la barbilla hacia delante mientras abría un periódico de manera bastante profesional, y Hermione siguió su dirección. Su madre estaba sentada en el chiringuito, hablando con una mujer bajita, rechoncha y rubia –parecía una de esas alemanas que promocionaban las famosas salchichas de Frankfurt- pero le sorprendió ver que Alfred hablaba con ellas tras la barra. Los tres reían, sonreían y su madre, como no, no paraba de hablar y hablar. El francés, al sentirse observado, levantó su vista para chocarse con la de ella. Hermione, le saludó con la mano sin timidez y antes de que éste le devolviera el saludo, se giró, le dio a su padre un beso en su casi calva coronilla y antes de irse, le dijo:

—Controle a su mujer, señor Granger. Lleva muchos Martinis encima.

Phil le sonrió.

—Más o menos como su hija.

Hermione rió ante el comentario, y puso rumbo al vestíbulo sacando la tarjeta de la habitación del bolso. Tocó el botón del ascensor repetidas veces y cuando se abrió, se metió dentro mientras cerraba los ojos durante un instante. Estaba realmente agotada, y no tenía ni idea de por qué. Se había pasado todo el día tumbando y leyendo y se dijo que probablemente sería de leer tanto. Recorrió el pasillo vacío y localizó su puerta al final del mismo. Suspiró, y cuando estaba a punto de meter la tarjeta por la ranura, su cuerpo quedó literalmente empotrado contra la puerta. Tuvo suerte al girar al cara justo a tiempo, sino estaba segura de que su nariz se encontraría rota y sangrando en aquel momento. Notó la punta de algo contra sus costillas y otro cuerpo detrás del suyo, y sin necesidad de que escucharle la voz supo quién era.

—Abre la maldita puerta, Granger— le gritó Draco detrás de su oreja con desesperación— ¡Vamos!

Hermione, cogió impulso hacia detrás, clavándose más la varita en el costado y con ojos chispeantes, se giró y lo miró. Draco volvía a llegar vaqueros, aquellos más oscuros y rasgados por una rodilla, y la camiseta celeste que llevaba se le pegaba a la perfección a los brazos, hombros y torso. Llevaba el pelo rubio revuelto, para variar, y sus ojos grises estaban casi rojos. Rabiosos y desesperados.

—¿Qué te crees que haces, pedazo de subnormal? — gritó ella con la misma intensidad. — ¡Y tú a mí no me das órdenes!

Draco dio un respingo al ver como Hermione lo había llamado. La pinchó con la varita en las costillas, otra vez, y agachó la cabeza lo suficiente como para mirarla de frente. A parte de idiota, Granger era enana. Podía ver el desafío en sus ojos y supo que no se lo pondría fácil. Dirigió su mirada hacia al final del pasillo y con más ahínco que antes, murmuró:

—Como no abras la puñetera puerta ahora mismo, Granger, tú y yo acabaremos mal…muy mal.

Enfatizó la última palabra con tanta presión, que a Hermione le recorrió un escalofrío. Lo miró, desesperado, furioso, con los ojos inyectados en sangre y la rabia le recorrió la espalda. ¿Pero cómo podía ser tan imbécil? Estaba harta de él, de su carácter autoritario y de su mala leche. No pensaba abrirle la puerta de su habitación, además ¿por qué tendría que hacerlo? Era _su_ habitación. Su guarida para esconderse de serpientes venenosas, feas y enfadadas.

—Esta puñetera puerta es mía, Malfoy, y la abro si yo quiero. Y déjame de apuntar si no quieres que el Ministerio te detenga por realizar magia en un entorno muggle. — susurró, y tras decir eso, Hermione sonrió a una pareja que pasaba tras ellos. Draco se metió la varita por dentro de los pantalones con rapidez, y se dejó a poyar en la pared, con indiferencia. Ambos los miraron fijamente hasta que éstos se metieron en su habitación.

Volvieron a mirarse con rabia

— ¿Qué quieres de mí y de mi puerta? — le gruñó ella.

De repente Draco se puso rígido. Sus ojos grises, que miraban tras ella, se dilataron hasta quedarse casi negros y con un movimiento rápido y desesperado la empujó contra la puerta de nuevo, aquella vez cara a cara, y completamente descolocado la zarandeó.

— ¡Abre la puerta! — pero Hermione negó muda, y entonces Draco con una fuerza brutal le arrancó la tarjetita de las manos, haciéndole un daño terrible entre los dedos.

Con la mano que le quedaba libre cogió a Hermione por la cintura, y sin ningún tipo de delicadeza, la empujó contra él. Sus cinturas encajaron y la cara de Hermione quedó enterrada en su pecho. Su perfume le inundó los sentidos y maldijo para sí misma. ¿Cómo alguien tan tremendamente gilipollas podía oler tan bien? Con un movimiento ágil, Draco deslizó la tarjeta con la ranura y tras escuchar el "clic" de la puerta, volvió su cara a Hermione. Ella quiso aporrearle, pegarle, pero estaba tan junta a él que no podía mover ni las manos.

—¡Suéltame, gilipollas!

Draco inspiró hondo, y las aletas de su perfecta nariz se dilataron. Estaba muy, muy furioso y ella lo estaba empeorando. Hermione nunca lo había visto así.

—Como no quites esos estúpidos hechizos protectores para que pueda entrar, voy a hacer de tu vida un infierno, Granger. Tanto dentro de Hogwarts como fuera.

¿Y él como sabía que los había puesto? Entonces tuvo la certera de que había intentado entrar. Sonrió por dentro al imaginarse a Draco intentando abrir la puerta y saltando por los aires al hacerlo. Bendita magia. Ella entrecerró los ojos mientras que con las rodillas intentaba darle patadas como se había propuesto.

—¿No lo estás haciendo ya, Malfoy?

Duelo de miradas asesinas. A Draco le entraron ganas de apretarla con más fuerza y partir su delicada cintura en dos. Estaban tan cerca que sus narices se rozaban al igual que su odio mutuo. Saltaban chispas de tensión. Desvió su mirada hacia la derecha y lo que vio le dejó completamente helado. Bajó sus labios hasta el oído de Hermione con tanta rapidez que la chica dio un respingo por el gesto.

—Quiero que mires hacia la derecha y que observes a los dos hombres que están al fondo del pasillo— dijo susurrando encima de su oído, pero Hermione lo miraba a él con el ceño fruncido. — Vamos, Granger, hazlo.

Y ella lo hizo. Giró un poco la cabeza y notó que los labios de Draco le rozaban el cuello. Dándole un empujón para apartarlo sin éxito, miró el fondo del pasillo. Comprobó exactamente que había dos hombres que no encajaban para nada en un sitio como aquel. Llevaban ropas oscuras, negras, y holgadas. Se movían con lentitud, revisando todo con sus ojos. La estremeció ver que hacían los mismos gestos casi la vez. No daban nada de buena espina y cada vez estaban más cerca. Hermione volvió a mirar a Draco, con el ceño aún arrugado, y antes de que ella abriera la boca para añadir algo, él volvió a hablar sobre su oído.

—¿Los ves, Granger? — esperó hasta que ella asintió despacio, enfadada— Esos hombres quieren matarme y si te ven aquí conmigo, créeme que no repararan en gastos para acabar contigo también. Disfrutarán al matar a una _sangresucia_ como tú. Encima amiga de Potter…— entonces clavó su mirada gris en ella y preguntó: —¿Abrirás la puñetera puerta ahora?

Hermione pestañeó. ¿Debía creerle? Volvió a mirar a aquellos dos hombres y su corazón dio un brinco cuando observó que uno de ellos caminaba con rapidez hacia su compañero y murmuraba algo. Muerta del miedo, apartó a Draco, sacó su varita del bolsillo de sus pantalones cortos y comenzó a deshacer los hechizos que habían puesto aquella mañana antes de salir de la habitación. Antes de que pudiera girarse de nuevo, se vio empujada hacia dentro. El silencio se hizo sepulcral y Hermione, echando chispas por los ojos se giró para gritarle todo lo que quería y más.

—¡Eres un capullo integral y…!

Pero no le dio tiempo de acabar. Malfoy ya la había arrastrado a su lado, encajándola de nueva contra su pecho y en vez de susurrarle lo que hizo fue taparle la boca con la mano. Hermione, furiosa, comenzó a removerse, a hablar de nuevo pero sus palabras quedaban ahogadas en la mano de Draco. Tras otro forcejeo, le mordió la mano y Draco le apretó la cintura con tal fuerza que ella dio un gemido de dolor.

Los ojos grises de Draco la taladraban, llenos de rabia, dolor, y con una gran intensidad.

—Como no te calles — la amenazó— te empotraré contra la pared y luego haré lo que me plazca contigo, Granger. ¿Entendido?

Ella abrió la boca levemente al escuchar aquellas palabras y la dejó sin respiración durante un instante.

"_Y luego haré lo que me plazca contigo_".

Su interior se removió incómodo ante aquellas peligrosas palabras pero hizo lo que le pidió. Tras darle un empujón, Hermione se separó de él y con la mirada le gritó todo lo que no podía decir con la boca.


	4. Capítulo 4

**IV.**

El silencio se hizo eterno.

Los dos estaban de pie, mirándose, retándose con la mirada. Ninguno dijo nada y ninguno se movió hasta que pasaron al menos cinco intensos minutos. Draco fue el primero en actuar. Despagando sus ojos grisáceos de ella, comenzó a cerrar las ventanas, a correr las cortinas y a apagar todas las luces con una rapidez deslumbrante. Cuando Hermione quiso preguntarle qué estaba haciendo, él le agarró con fuerza de un brazo y la adentró hacia dentro, donde estaba la cama y el baño. La empujó sin ningún tipo de delicadeza y Hermione chocó contra el escritorio clavándose una de las esquinas en un muslo. Quiso protestar, pero algo le dijo que era mejor que se mantuviera callada y quieta.

Todo estaba a oscuras, pero podía distinguir las siluetas de los muebles y algo de luz filtrándose por las hendiduras de la tela de las cortinas. Y pudo verle, de pie delante de su cama, tan alto como era,con la varita en alto y en silencio. Se notaba que no era la primera vez que hacía eso. Hermione no escuchaba su respiración pero supo que estaba tan agitada como la de ella. No supo cuánto tiempo estuvieron así de pie, sin hacer ruido, cada uno a un extremo de la habitación y mirando a un punto fijo en la media oscuridad. Al cabo de un rato, escuchó un susurro, y la sala se iluminó con una pequeña luz blanca que provenía de la varita de Draco. Su expresión era neutra, como si de una escultura se tratase y lo único que parecía estar vivo en él era aquellos ojos que brillaban con algo que Hermione no pudo descifrar. La buscó con la mirada durante un instante, y cuando lo hizo se acercó sigilosamente hacia dónde estaba.

Hermione abrió la boca buscando algo que decir, tal vez para decirle que no se acercara, pero ningún sonido acudió a su garganta. Estaba como muda, y temblaba sin tener frío. Draco alargó una mano, pasándola por un lado de su cabeza, rozándole una oreja y el pelo, y tocó algo a su espalda. Otra luz, algo más amarillenta, se encendió y el cuarto dejó de estar sumido en sombras.

—Antes de que digas nada será mejor que no preguntes, Granger— murmuró él en voz baja, sacudiendo su varita y volviéndola a guardar dentro de sus vaqueros.

Ella inspiró cogiendo aire. Con las manos temblorosas consiguió aferrarse a la mesa de madera que tenía a sus espaldas y se dedicó a observar como Draco se sentaba al borde de la cama y se pasaba una de sus grandes manos por la nuca.

—¿Qué? —comenzó ella con la voz acelerada— Tras lo que acabo de presenciar creo que tengo el derecho a…

Draco alzó la cabeza con rapidez, aún con la mano en la parte trasera de su cuello, y le dedicó una mirada tan intimidante que Hermione tuvo que controlar el impulso de recular hacia atrás. Debía demostrarle que ella no le tenía miedo y así lo hizo, le sostuvo la mirada hasta que él se levantó con brusquedad del colchón y dio varios pasos hacia su dirección. La camisa celeste se le ajustaba al torso y pudo ver como una gota de sudor caía desde su sien y hacía un recorrido hacia su prominente mandíbula. Se le secó la boca, y antes de que sus pensamientos cogieran un camino que no debían, apartó la mirada.

—Tú no tienes derecho a nada, Granger. Y será mejor que cierres esa boca antes de que…

—¿Antes de qué, Malfoy? ¿De empotrarme contra la pared y hacer lo que quieras conmigo? No me das miedo — contraatacó ella, acercándose a él mientras hablaba. Contuvo el impulso de sonreír cuando vio la expresión de desconcierto en su bonita cara — Me dices que no pregunte sobre el tema pero ¿cómo quieres que no lo haga si vienes constantemente por aquí? Primero el muelle, después registras mis cosas, luego en el bar del hotel, y por último te presentas aquí otra vez diciendo que si no abro la puerta esos hombres nos matarán. ¿Y pretendes que no haga preguntas al respecto? Pues si no quieres que averigüe sobre tus asuntos ¡deja de perseguirme por qué vas a conseguir que lo haga!

Draco se tensó como el palo de una escoba al escuchar cada una de sus palabras. ¿Hermione Granger lo estaba amenazando? Y para colmo se le daba bien.

Increíble.

Observó como ella levantaba la barbilla, retándole, diciéndole con la mirada que tenía toda la razón, que ella ganaba la batalla. Pero no, nunca lo admitiría. Habido sido él quien la había metido en sus asuntos sin quererlo aunque su primer encuentro en el muelle hubiera sido totalmente un accidente. Si no la hubiera seguido después, ahora mismo no estarían teniendo aquella conversación. Pero prefería que le cortaran la lengua antes que admitir que era culpa suya.

—Adelante, indaga sobre mis... asuntos, Granger — le dijo sin ocultar la rabia que sentía, pronunciaba cada palabra como si fuera un insulto— pero te aseguro que una vez que lo hagas estarás tan en peligro que sólo desearás no haberte encontrado conmigo nunca.

Hermione respiraba con fuerza.

¿De verdad quería saberlo? Por una parte tenía el instinto de salir corriendo, de alejarse de él cuanto pudiera, de ponerse a salvo porque sabía que él no mentía cuando le dijo que aquellos hombres estarían dispuestos a matarla si la veían con él. Sus miradas oscuras y aquellos pasos medidos y calculados, le habían hecho ver que realmente era hombres peligrosos. Pero ¿cómo podía darse la vuelta e ignorar lo que estaba pasando sí él se empeñaba todo el rato en aparecer trayendo consigo todos sus problemas? Por más que quisiera ignorarlo no podría. El problema allí no era ella y ambos lo sabían. ¿Por qué Draco venía si sabía que Hermione acabaría metida en todo aquello o averiguando sobre el asunto? Sólo había dos posibilidades.

Reuniendo un valor que no sentía, dio un paso más, situándose bajo la mirada abrasadora del chico, mientras volvía a alzar la barbilla hacia arriba. Sabía que él odiaba que hiciera ese gesto, podía verlo en su cara.

—¿Qué tengo que ver yo en todo esto, Malfoy? —preguntó la Gryffindor.

El rostro de Draco pasó de rabia a cólera con una rapidez sorprendente.

— ¿Qué? —le espetó él, con voz seseante—Tú no tienes que ver nada con esto, sangre sucia. Si hubiera sido así, mi misión habría finalizado mucho tiempo atrás.

—¿Tú misión, Malfoy? Así que se trata de eso…—siguió Hermione consciente de que estaba metiendo el dedo en una llaga bastante profunda y abierta. No le dejó contestar— ¿Y si no tiene que ver conmigo por qué te apareces aquí?

La tensión podía cortarse con un cucchillo y el silencio cubrió la habitación de forma repentina.

Draco desde su altura, temblaba de rabia y ella parecía disfrutar al verlo en aquel estado aunque simplemente se dedicaba a mirarlo con suspicacia con sus grandes cojos castaños, como intentando leer sus pensamientos de aquella forma. Le temblaban las manos por la rabia y tenía ganas de agarrarle por aquella mata de pelo rebelde, taparle la boca para que se callara, zarandearla, e incluso de darle un par de azotes en aquel perfecto culo que tenía, mientras le gritaba cuanto la odiaba y cuanto se odiaba a sí mismo por haber permitido que pasara todo aquello. Sólo ella era capaz de ponerle de cero a cien en menos de un segundo. Decidió acabar con todo y darle la respuesta que pedía.

Se agachó un poco para ponerse a su altura.

— Si me aparezco todo el rato aquí es por algo, ¿no crees? ¿Quién iba a pensar que Draco Malfoy, hijo de una gran dinastía de magos puros y limpios, estaría escondido en un hotel repleto de muggles y más concretamente en la habitación de la sangre sucia de Hermione Granger? ¿Crees que para mí es agradable venir aquí, verte la cara o escuchar tu voz estridente? No, claro que no me gusta pero me has servido de coartada todo este tiempo—se inclinó hacia delante, hacia un lado de su cuello expuesto y acercó su boca a su oído, quería que le escuchara bien— Ahora que sabes lo mínimo no puedo dejar que te escapes de mi punto de visión. Llámame maniático si lo prefieres, pero me gusta tener todo controlado. Incluso a ti

Hermione parpadeó un par de veces. ¿La estaba usando como escondite? Se humedeció los labios antes de volver a la carga.

— ¿Entonces pretendes que me quede de brazos cruzados y de deje pasar a mi cuarto cuando quieras para ocultarte de vete tú a saber quién cuando te haga falta? — preguntó estupefacta.

Draco sonrió, y se enderezó sintiendo que volvía a ejercer el control de la situación. Podía ver la sorpresa, el odio, la rabia, la indignación, pasando a toda velocidad por la cara de la chica y de pronto se encontraba satisfecho consigo mismo.

—Muy bien, señorita Granger— la felicitó imitando a la perfección el tono de voz de la profesora McGonagall mientras aplaudía irónicamente— ¡Cincuenta puntos para Gryffindor!

Hermione dio un respingo.

— ¿Y por qué tengo que ser yo? ¿Por casualidad sabes cuántos habitantes tiene Francia?

Draco alzó las cejas.

—No, pero te recuerdo que fuiste tú la que te apareciste en el muelle y me lo puso en bandeja, Granger. Eras el elemento que me faltaba. Podría haber sido cualquier otra persona pero, mira por dónde, fuiste tú.

Hermione estalló en una risa histérica mientras se pasaba las manos por el pelo. Lo miró mientras se reía con ganas. Draco frunció el entrecejo mientras observaba como ella pasaba por su lado y se cruzó de brazos molesto.

— ¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?

Ella se giró sin dejar de soltar carcajadas bajas y cuando al fin se tranquilizó lo miró de arriba abajo alzando las cejas, había sacado la varita en algún momento determinado y lo señalaba con ella. Sonrió un par de veces, conteniendo otro amago de risa, y su voz sonó como la de un canario afónico.

— ¿De verdad eres tan ingenuo para pensar que yo te dejaría hacer todo eso por qué sí? Parece que no sabes con quien estás hablando, Malfoy... ¿Quién te has creído para venir aquí y darme órdenes? Yo no soy como los demás que agachan la cabeza y obedecen a todo lo que pidas. Aunque te cueste creerlo, no todos funcionamos a base de amenazas y violencia. No todos somos Crabbe o Goyle. —su mirada se endureció y comenzó a avanzar hacia él. Draco sacó su varita preparándose para lo peor— ¿Quieres una coartada? Tienes una lista infinita de amigos comprados con tu asqueroso dinero que estarían dispuestos a serlo. Así que si no quieres tener un problema más del que ocuparte, te advierto que salgas de mi habitación y permanezcas lo más lejos posible de mí o te juro que me encargaré de que esa misión que tienes que hacer no se cumpla.

Draco la miró, la miró, y…siguió mirándola durante un largo rato.

En silencio, mientras observaba como el pecho de ella subía y bajaba, como sus labios abiertos expulsaban el aire, y como sus ojos gritaban de nuevo todo lo que acababa de decirle. Tenía que admitir que Granger tenía agallas y lo que había que tener para ser capaz de decirle todo eso a él. Draco tenía la varita apuntando hacia abajo, hacia sus pies y Hermione la tenía alzada, a la altura de la barbilla, pero él podía ver desde aquella distancia el temblor de sus dedos sosteniéndola y supo que tenía la batalla ganada. Hermione nunca había sido excepcionalmente buena en Artes Oscuras. Sonrió de lado disfrutando. Con un movimiento seco y casi imperceptible, y sin decir nada, Draco movió la varita entre sus dedos y la de Hermione salió dispara hacia arriba, volando por el aire hasta caer a los pies del chico. Éste le propinó una patada hacia un lado, y la varita rodó hasta debajo de la cama, perdiéndose de vista.

Hizo todo aquello sin dejar de mirarla y por fin pudo ver el terror reflejado en sus ojos. Hermione boqueó, buscando palabras con las cuales defenderse pero sabía de sobra que no había nada que decir y menos que hacer. Fue retrocediendo cuando Draco se fue acercando despacio, como un felino, sin hacer ruido, sin dejar de mirar sus movimientos y aquello la puso nerviosa. En un ataque de rabia, Hermione cogió uno de los jarrones que había encima del aparador deseando que le hiciera daño, mucho daño. Pero el jarrón estalló en miles de pedazos en el aire y en vez de echar a correr se quedó quieta. Eso era lo que él esperaba, que saliera despavorida como la última vez, pero no, aquella vez le haría frente. Alzó la barbilla, de forma chulesca, y él incrementó la sonrisa volviéndola macabra y cruel.

— ¿Quieres jugar, Granger? — preguntó Draco con la voz totalmente ronca. — Ya sabes quién va a acabar ganando…

A Hermione el corazón le iba a mil por hora.

Él tenía todo el control allí. Sabía que no le costaría nada alzar la varita y torturarla. Observó como la miraba intensamente. Sus ojos grises bajaron desde su cara al resto del cuerpo y a pesar de que sabía qué lo hacía para fastidiarla, se estremeció. Ella continuó con la barbilla en alto, mientras sentía su mirada por todas partes. En su pecho, en el vientre, es sus caderas, en sus piernas…Era como si la estuviera tocando con las manos a pesar de estar a una distancia larga. Al igual que nunca la había tocado en una de sus discusiones hasta la vez pasada, Draco nunca la había mirado tan detenidamente. Sintiéndose completamente incómoda, dio un paso hacia atrás.

Él estaba disfrutando al verla tan pálida, sin saber qué hacer, y ver como lo miraba esperando a que atacara, le hacía sentir poderoso. Él jugueteó con la varita entre sus dedos, y repasó su cuerpo de nuevo. Había dicho que Granger era normal, pero lo que veía era un poco más que eso. Piernas largas, piel bronceada en un color tostado perfecto, y todavía se acordaba de lo suave que era su piel cuando le había mordido el hombro. Tras realizar un nuevo tour por su cuerpo, hundió su mirada en sus ojos castaños.

— ¿Y bien, Granger? — musitó él casi sin separar los labios— ¿Harás lo que te pido ahora? ¿O quieres que continúe?

A pesar de que no había hecho nada aún, Hermione supo perfectamente a que se refería. Respirando hondo y le dedicó una sonrisa cínica mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

—Gracias por la oferta pero no. Si quieres mi ayuda pídemelo de otra forma. Un "por favor, mi señora" acompañado con una reverencia estaría bien, Malfoy.

Draco rió por lo bajo y, girando de nuevo la varita entre sus dedos con maestría, la dejó encima del aparador con tal parsimonia que a Hermione se le helaron los sentidos. Le parecía divertido que creyera que él necesitaba ayuda de alguien como ella. Es más, un Malfoy nunca pedía ayuda. Lo que Draco quería era simple y sencillo: un lugar donde pasar desapercibido y que no llamara mucho la atención., y sin duda ese lugar era aquella habitación. Y ella era parte de ese pack. ¿Por qué cojones le costaba tanto a Granger obedecerle?

—No te he pedido ayuda. Sólo te he ordenado que lo hagas. Pero si tú lo has querido así…

Ahora sabía cómo iba a torturarla, y aquello no tenía nada que ver con la magia.

Draco se fue acercando y ella fue retrocediendo a pesar de haber decidido no moverse. Cuando su espalda chocó con la puerta del armario contuvo la respiración y en un pestañear, ya lo tenía delante. Su olor, su perfume mezclado con sudor, le llegó directamente y tuvo que cerrar los ojos para serenarse durante un momento. ¿Por qué la afectaba tanto aquel maldito olor? Maldijo por dentro a todas las perfumerías del callejón Diagon y lo miró, mientras él giraba la cabeza y sonreía como el gran capullo que era.

El Slytherin apoyó una mano a un lado de la cabeza de Hermione y la otra la situó en el hueco que quedaba entre el brazo y la cintura de la chica. Rozó su muñeca adrede y notó como ella se estremecía. ¿Por qué le ponía las cosas tan complicadas? ¿Por qué le hacía llegar hasta aquellos extremos para qué le hiciera caso? Tuvo la necesidad de dominarla hasta que dijera sí y que esa fuera la única palabra que saliera de su pequeña boca durante todo el tiempo que él quisiera. Sí, eso era exactamente lo que quería.

Una Hermione sumisa y receptiva.

Hermione le dio un empujón y él se acercó tanto que sus manos quedaron aprisionadas contra su duro pecho.

Joder, pensó ella, todo eso sería más fácil si no fuera tan guapo.

Y era verdad.

Draco podía ser un cabrón, gilipollas, elitista, egoísta, egocéntrico,… pero todo lo que tenía de mala persona lo tenía de atractivo. Era una combinación extraña a la par que peligrosa. No dejaban de mirarse, intentando averiguar los pasos que daría el otro a través del iris de sus ojos. Hermione le enterró las uñas en el torso intentando hacerle daño, y en respuesta él, con la mano que tenía al lado de su cadera, se la agarró y hundió sus manos en ella con la misma fuerza que ella le había clavado las uñas. Aquella vez si le iba a dejar marcas.

Comenzaba la guerra.

Draco subió una mano por su cintura hasta llegar a las costillas y la empujó más contra el armario. Y cuando Hermione volvió a empujarle, hacia atrás con toda la fuerza que le fue posible, él echó la cabeza hacia delante y la hundió en su cuello.

Con los labios le rozó la piel expuesta y Hermione no se dio por vencida, siguió retorciéndose ante aquel contacto ardiente, intentando incluso levantar la piernas para darle alguna que otra patada. Pero estaba pegado a ella como un imán. Lo que más le sorprendía era que, aunque tenía la boca entreabierta no podía gritar, era como si ese fuera el efecto que quería él conseguir.Últimamente las dos últimas discusiones habían acabado con Hermione atrapada entre sus brazos.

— ¿Por qué me haces esto? — consiguió musitar tan bajito que dio por sentado que él no la había escuchado.

Draco continuó el paseo con sus labios hasta posarlos encima de la oreja. Y sonrió, sintiéndose extrañamente bien ante sus palabras.

—Por qué puedo…—volvió a bajar, y a acarició con ellos su mandíbula antes de susurrar: — Y por qué quiero.

Hermione abrió los ojos y lo observó casi sin aire. Tiró de él hacia atrás pero se rindió, abriendo las palmas de sus manos y apoyándolas en su pecho a modo de barrera. Tras su camisa podía notar los latidos de su corazón. ¿Cómo podía estar tan tranquilo? A ella le aleteaba con tanta fuerza dentro del pecho que sentía que de un momento a otro iba a desfallecer.

_Y por qué quiero._

Ahora volvían a mirarse.

¿Pero qué estaban haciendo?

Draco tenía la mirada encendida y el gris de sus ojos se parecía al hierro fundido, casi plateado. Antes de darle tiempo a responderle, el Slytherin quitó la mano que tenía apoyada en el armario y la paseó por el hombro desnudo sin apartar la mirada de la suya. Le tocó la piel del brazo y cuando llegó a la altura de la cadera la rodeó, tirando con fuerza de ella. Sus cinturas quedaron completamente juntas. Necesitaba hacerla claudicar. Le gustaba que le obedeciera. Quería que lo hiciera pero ella siempre hacía lo contrario, cabreándolo, sacando lo peor de él y haciéndole llegar a esos extremos.

— ¿Y ahora? — preguntó, con la voz más ronca que antes.— ¿Lo harás?

Hermione, intentando controlarse para que las lágrimas no acudieran a sus ojos, cerró los ojos mientras se humedecía los labios resecos. ¿Lo haría? No, claro que no. Un no rotundo como la copa de un pino. Pero algo le dijo que si volvía a negarse aquella tortura se repetiría infinitamente. Y no quería que pasara otra vez... Sabía que Draco no era de los que rogaban mucho, más bien lo exigían o te obligaban a ello hasta la saciedad.

Ella iba a ser la excepción.

No sucumbiría, no caería en sus obligaciones, no tenía por qué hacerle caso y no lo haría. Hermione echó la cabeza hacia detrás mientras repetía aquel monosílabo en su cabeza con fuerza, pero cuando quiso soltar el discurso que estaba preparando, una serie de golpecitos en la puerta la sacó a ambos de la burbuja en la que estaban metidos.

Hermione se tensó. Así era como tocaba su padre en la puerta, era como una especie de clave. Tres golpes suaves y los dos últimos fuertes y concisos. Mierda, era lo último que necesitaba. Notó como el brazo que Draco tenía en su cintura también se tensaba y la aplastaban con más fuerza que antes. Ella lo miró, pero éste observaba la puerta como si quisiera traspasar la madera con la mirada.

La chica lo intentó apartar un poco, pero su brazo era como una especie de jaula de metal que la retenía.

—Malfoy— cuchicheó apurada mientras la puerta volvía a sonar— Es mi padre.

Eso hizo que el chico se girara al fin para mirarla. Sus ojos grises ya no brillaban y en ellos se veían reflejados la alarma de emergencia. No, esa mirada no. Sacando fuerzas de donde no las tenía, lo empujó hacia delante y sin casi hacer esfuerzo consiguió separar el cuerpo de Draco del suyo. Sintió que un frío extraño le recorría el cuerpo al notar como su calor la abandonaba. Él apretó las manos con fuerza, y Hermione, ignorando su mirada asesina, pasó por su lado.

—¿Qué vas a hacer? — susurró Draco

Ella alzó una ceja mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

—Yo abrir y tú esconderte.

¡Pum! Los dedos de Draco se le clavaron como alfileres en la carne del brazo, apretando, tirando de ella hacia detrás con una fuerza demoledora.

—No. — espetó él, en voz baja.

—¿Palomita? — preguntó la voz de su padre desde el otro lado de la puerta. —¿Estás ahí?

Hermione miró a la entrada donde su padre esperaba. Sabía por que Draco no quería abrir. Podría ser los tipos que le buscaban haciéndose pasar por su padre y entendía hasta cierto punto su temor. Pero sólo Phil tenía la capacidad de llamarla "palomita" y que no sonara ridículo. No, volvió a decirse a sí misma, no hagas lo que él te pida.

—Sí— le susurró ella con fuerza para que la escuchara y sin dejarle tiempo a reaccionar, levantó la rodilla hacia delante, clavándosela en la entrepierna quizá con más fuerza de la necesaria.

Draco emitió un sonido gutural, parecido a un gruñido de su gato Crookshanks cuando estaba molesto, y soltándola, se encogió sobre sí mismo mientras murmuraba una serie de palabrotas. Bien, le había dolido. Se sentía inmensamente poderosa y no le dio tiempo de sentirse mal por lo que acababa de hacer. Se giró sobre sus talones y puso pies en polvorosa hacia el aparador de la entrada. Tenía que actuar antes de que Draco se recompusiera y todo se fuera al garete.

Cogió la varita de Draco entre las manos y cuando lo miró, él estaba medio erguido, pero tenía las manos entre sus piernas sabiamente doloridas. Su cara estaba completamente roja, con los ojos casi salidos de las órbitas, el pelo rubio le caía por la frente en un revoltijo perfecto y aquella expresión era de… ¿miedo? No, más bien sorpresa. El Draco sorprendido era la mejor versión que había visto nunca en él. Ahora era ella la que tenía el poder.

—¡Ya voy, Phil! — gritó, sin mirar a la puerta, y luego bajó la voz, dirigiéndose a Draco: —Ya te he dicho que no eres nadie para darme órdenes y que cuando digo no, es no.

Draco inspiró, abriendo la boca para que el aire le llegara bien a los pulmones.

—Ni se te ocurra hacerlo, Granger…— gruñó enfadado, viendo a la perfección lo que pretendía hacer. Hermione era como un libro abierto para él.

Ella sonrió macabramente, plagiándole por completo aquella sonrisa y haciéndola completamente suya.

—_Palalingua_—dijo disfrutando al ver como Draco casi se atragantaba al notar como su lengua se le pegaba al paladar, impidiéndole hablar, y cuando vio que se disponía a ir corriendo hacia donde estaba ella, casi gritó: — ¡_Petrificus totalus!_

La expresión de rabia de Draco quedó congelada al igual que todo su cuerpo, como si se hubiera chocado contra un cristal, que calló boca abajo como un saco sobre la alfombra aterciopelada. Dio las gracias por que no se hubiera escuchado casi el golpe. Intentó por todos los medios no reírse como una histérica por lo que acababa de hacer. Se guardó la varita de Draco en los pantalones por si acaso, mientras iba a su cuarto pasando por encima del chico, pisándole "accidentalmente" una de sus manos. Se agachó debajo de la cama y cogió la suya y la guardó junto con la de él.

Debería estar preocupada por lo que acababa de hacer. El Slytherin solía ser muy vengativo y lo que acababa de hacer requería la peor venganza de todas. Y no sería muy agradable... Con un subidón de adrenalina, volvió a pasarle por encima y aquella vez se agachó, consciente de que él estaba escuchando cada uno de sus pasos. Lo giró para que Draco pudiera ver la sonrisa maligna que se extendía por la cara de Hermione.

—¿Ahora te sigue gustando la idea de utilizarme como coartada, Malfoy? Te aseguro que no será muy agradable…— se puso de pie despacio, para recrearse en su recién nacida maldad— Tranquilo, no hace falta que respondas ahora, tienes todo el tiempo del mundo para pensártelo...

Sin dejar de mirar aquellos ojos grises inmóviles y petrificados, siendo consciente de que se estaba metiendo en la boca del lobo-en aquel caso de la serpiente- abrió la puerta y salió con rapidez para encontrarse con un sonriente y paciente Phil esperándola en el pasillo. El corazón la latía bajo el pecho violentamente. Se sentía…bien. Por segunda vez en su vida había agredido a Malfoy y sentía que tenía el control de sus batallas. Esperaba que la tomara en serio a partir de aquel momento. No hacía nada más que recrear la cara de espanto de Draco, casi desesperada, cuando él leyó en su rostro lo que tenía pensado hacerle…Intentó reprimir la risa nerviosa cuando su padre y ella bajaban en el ascensor para cenar en el restaurante.

Sin duda alguna, sería algo muy difícil de olvidar.

* * *

¡Hola!

Antes que nada me gustaría dar las gracias por todos los comentarios y los follows. Sólo llevo cuatro capítulos y no me esperaba tanto apoyo. ¡Sois geniales! No sé como contestar a los reviews, pero ya lo averiguaré poco a poco, los he leído todos miles de veces y tengo que decir -otra vez-que muchísimas gracias.

Con este capítulo en especial no estoy muy orgullosa...pero bueno, se hace lo que se puede. La historia irá arrancando poco a poco, y partir de aquí comienza la acción. Aún así, espero que lo disfrutéis de verdad. Intentaré subir capítulo cada jueves o como mucho cada viernes, los estudios absorben mucho y tengo que distribuirme el tiempo.

PD: Os animo a que leáis otra historia que tengo ya acabada llamada** Beautiful Bastard **es una adaptación de un libro de Christina Lauren y engancha muchísimo. Pero engancha mucho más adaptada al Dramione.

Espero que no seáis duras conmigo y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.

xx


	5. Capítulo 5

**V.**

La recién nacida seguridad de Hermione Granger comenzó a resquebrajarse en cuanto puso un pie en el restaurante.

A pesar de sentirse estupendamente por haberle dado su merecido a cierto cretino atractivo, notaba una pesadez en el pecho que no la dejaba casi respirar. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? No podía entrar a su habitación y quedarse tan pancha con él allí petrificado encima de la alfombra. Sabía que en cuanto le quitara el hechizo, Draco se abalanzaría sobre ella como un león enfurecido. Su cara saldría en todos los periódicos al día siguiente, tanto muggles como mágicos, y no estaba preparada para todo eso. Había cometido una gran estupidez y lo asumía, pero era eso o dejar que hiciera con ella lo que quisiera. Hermione no era su esclava, no era nadie para acatar sus órdenes. Y aunque fuera a torturarla mil veces más siempre diría que no. O eso esperaba.

Aunque él hubiera dicho que no le estaba pidiendo ayuda y que no la necesitaba, Hermione sospechaba que sí. Aquella urgencia por huir, la intranquilidad que vio reflejada en su rostro a pesar de estar a salvo, la manera de ordenarle que le abriera la puerta… ¿Y si de verdad la necesitaba? ¿Y si Draco estaba metido en un buen lío y moría por qué ella no quiso ayudarle? ¿Podría vivir con el sentimiento de culpa? ¡Maldita sea! ¿Y por qué le importaba aquel maldito imbécil? Tendría que sentirse plenamente satisfecha, pero lo que sentía era…preocupación. Se insultó internamente durante un buen rato por ser tan blanda y débil. Bien, si quería librarse de Draco tendría que hacerlo. Le dejaría esconderse allí siempre que quisiera, pero no con ella. No podría soportarlo.

Los nervios no la dejaban descansar y cuando sus padres y ella se sentaron en la mesa de siempre, tuvo el impulso de salir corriendo. Unos dedos cálidos y suaves le acariciaron la muñeca suavemente y Hermione fue devuelta a la realidad. Miró a su madre, con aquellos ojos azules brillantes y preciosos y maldijo a la genética por no haberle dado unos como aquellos. De ella había heredado físico, aquel pelo rebelde e indomable y se parecían tanto que podrían ser hermanas. Suspiró por qué sabía que iba a comenzar un interrogatorio.

—Hermione, cariño, ¿te encuentras bien? — preguntó dulcemente sin dejar de acariciarla.

Ella le sonrió intentando meterse en el papel de hija despreocupada.

—Sí, tranquila, simplemente estoy cansada. —y era verdad, notaba cada una de sus extremidades pesadas y el no dormir bien le estaba empezando a cobrar factura.

Jean, su madre, le sonrió tiernamente y se dispuso a servirse agua en el lujoso vaso que tenía delante. Cuando se lo llevó a los labios, hizo una pausa teatral, típica de ella, y volvió a mirar a Hermione.

—La señora Weasley me ha escrito esta mañana. Dice que Harry, Ron y Ginny están preocupados por ti. — Hermione abrió los ojos como platos— Al parecer no les has contestado a sus últimas cartas ni tampoco te has puesto en contacto con ellos.—otra pausa aún más teatral— ¿Pasa algo que no sepamos?

No le estaba recriminando nada, lo sabía, pero se sintió estúpida y mala amiga de repente. ¿Cómo se iba a acordar de responderles si lo único que había hecho los últimos días era intentar huir de Malfoy? Hacía casi una semana que no sabía nada de ellos y viceversa. Observó por el rabillo del ojo como su padre la miraba pero se dedicaba a esconderse detrás de la carta para vinos. Bien hecho, Phil.

—No pasa nada, mamá. Simplemente se me ha olvidado responderles. ¿Todavía sigue la lechuza en tu cuarto? — preguntó en voz baja.

Su madre asintió poniendo morritos. Las lechuzas le daban miedo pero había conseguido adaptarse a ellas cuando Hermione se convirtió de la noche al día en una bruja. Se dedicaba a coger las cartas con rapidez y a salir corriendo del alcance del ave como si fuera el mismísimo demonio. Todavía recordaba cuando llegó la primera carta de Hogwarts y su madre había salido de la cocina con la tapa de una olla a modo de escudo y musitando algo sobre plumas sobre la comida.

—Sí, está Pigmento. — refunfuñó.

Hermione soltó una carcajada y su padre se rió por lo bajo, aún oculto detrás de la carta.

—Mamá, se llama Pigwidgeon, no Pigmento.

Jean sacudió la cabeza y movió la mano como restándole importancia.

—Lo que sea. No sé por qué le ponen esos nombres tan raros. ¿La vas a utilizar?

Hermione asintió.

Pensaba subir nada más terminar de cenar, pedirles mil veces perdón y poner alguna excusa ante su comportamiento. De repente calló en la cuenta que también debía de responderle a Viktor. No tenía nada de ganas de hacerlo pero debía antes de que él también le enviara cartas a su madre preguntando por ella. Le dio un escalofrío. Su padre levantó la cara por fin cuando el camarero apareció para anotar la comida. A pesar de tener el estómago vacío y aún plagado de nervios, pidió un plato suculento. No quería que sus padres siguieran sospechando que algo pasaba. Cuando el camarero se fue, su padre carraspeó con fuerza.

— ¿A qué no adivinas quién me ha llamado esta mañana?

Hermione se dedicó a alienar los cubiertos con aspecto aburrido. Cuando el silencio se alargó más de lo debido supo que la pregunta iba dirigida a ella. Miró a su padre, que sonreía abiertamente.

—No, la verdad es que no lo sé.

— ¡El señor Jetsen! —exclamó Phil con la voz casi afónica.

A Hermione se le abrió el mundo bajo los pies. Curtis Jetsen era el jefe del departamento de odontología del hospital donde trabajaban sus padres. No era de extrañar que se emocionaran tanto por recibir una llamada suya en vacaciones. Al parecer Curtis y Phil habían estudiado en la misma universidad y aquellos tiempos les unían algo en el presente. Pero el problema de Hermione no era el señor Jetsen en sí.

— Ah…— susurró intentando parecer normal— ¿Y qué quería?

Su madre cogió aire igual de ilusionada que su padre y comenzó a parlotear.

—Al parecer él y su familia están pasando las vacaciones aquí, en Francia. Creo que tienen una villa cerca de la costa también. Se puso en contacto con tu padre en cuanto se enteró de donde estábamos y quiere que vayamos a verle dentro de unos días. ¿A qué es emocionante?

Hermione palideció. No podía ser…

— ¿Qué? —espetó poniéndose recta encima de la silla, como si estuviera sentada encima de clavos. — ¿Ir a verlos?

Si estaba de vacaciones con su familia también estaría…No, no podía estarle pasando eso a ella. Su madre malinterpretó el gesto y dio un par de palmadas.

— ¡Es genial! Yo también me quedé igual cuando me enteré…Creo que por fin va a darle el puesto que se merece a tu padre.

Ese dato no era nada nuevo. Su padre se había currado a fondo su amistad con Jetsen por que quería con lo ascendieran a jefe del departamento cuando éste se jubilara, que sería dentro de poco. Pero no se esperaba para nada la noticia de que él y su familia estuvieran también allí. Se abanicó con una mano intentando calmar su respiración acelerada. Su padre la miraba con el ceño fruncido y antes de que le preguntara que qué le pasaba, Hermione se levantó. Las rodillas le temblaban y el estómago se le había revuelto de tal manera que pensaba que iba a vomitar allí mismo.

—Creo que iré a responder las cartas ahora. Me encuentro mal. —intentó ignorar la cara de decepción de su madre y miró a Phil mientras estiraba los dedos hacia delante— ¿Me das la llave de vuestra habitación? Os esperaré arriba.

Phil pestañeó tras sus gafas de pasta y empezó a rebuscar en los bolsillos. No le costó creerse lo que su hija acababa de decirle. Llevaba días ojerosa, pálida a pesar de su incipiente bronceado, y se encerraba en su cuarto más de lo debido. Estaría incubando algún virus, se dijo. Le tendió la tarjetita a Hermione y se puso de pie.

—No hace falta que me acompañes, papá. — empujó con suavidad a su padre hasta que éste volvió a quedarse sentado en la silla— Sólo me duele el estómago, nada más. Disfrutad de la cena. Luego nos vemos.

Salió caminando del restaurante mientras notaba la mirada preocupada de sus padres a su espalda.

—¡Acuérdate de que mañana tenemos el primer curso de buceo!— le gritó su madre a pleno pulmón pero Hermione no se dignó siquiera en darle señales de haberla escuchado.

En cuanto pasó por debajo de las enormes puertas de madera y cristal, comenzó a correr por todo el vestíbulo principal intentando disipar los recuerdos que iban asaltando su mente con fiereza. Cuando entró en el ascensor las lágrimas amenazaban con salir. Llegó al tercer piso, donde sus padres tenían su habitación y cuando abrió la puerta, Hermione se derrumbó al fin. La habitación de sus padres era parecida a la suya así que, dando tumbos, se acercó al escritorio donde se dejó caer en la silla mientras se llevaba las manos a la cara. No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo así pero lo agradeció. Había estado mucho tiempo aguantando.

Ella también tenía secretos.

Respiró hondo antes de limpiarse las lágrimas. Miró hacia delante y observó un amasijo de sombras entre las cortinas. Debía de ser Pigwidgeon. Sin pensarlo, cogió un bolígrafo con brillantitos que era de su madre y escribió las respuestas a las cartas que aún no había contestado. Salió a la terraza y agradeció que el aire le diera de lleno en la cara. Allí, apoyada en la barandilla, estaba la diminuta lechuza con la cabeza metida debajo del ala, dormitando en silencio. Hermione le pasó los dedos por las despeinadas plumas y la despertó. Le dio una golosina antes de ponerle las cartas delante del pico para que iniciara su trayecto.

Suspiró mientras miraba como alzaba el vuelo hacia el horizonte donde el sol ya se hundía en el mar.

* * *

Llevaba exactamente dos horas, treinta y cinco minutos y veinticuatro segundos mirando el techo blanco e impoluto de la habitación.

Inmóvil como estaba no podía hacer mucho, ni siquiera pestañear y respirar le costaba un triunfo. La lengua ya se le había despegado por completo del paladar pero, aunque quisiera gritar, Draco sólo podía emitir gemidos guturales. De todas formas ¿a quién le iba a pedir ayuda? Estaba rodeado de muggles y ella se había llevado su varita. Volvió a insultarla mentalmente como sólo él sabía y descubrió que su odio hacia ella iba aumentando más cada minuto que pasaba, si es que eso era posible. A parte de haberlo paralizado, lo había amenazado y humillado al puro estilo Granger: sutil pero salvaje.

Vale, puede ser que su forma de ordenarle –porque Draco no pedía nunca nada, y menos a ella- no hubiera sido la más adecuada, pero Hermione se había pasado. Él podía acosarla, insultarla, acorralarla contra la pared pero no había utilizado la magia contra ella. Todavía. Tenía grabado a fuego en la retina la imagen de la chica agachándose para que le viera la cara, con sus preciosos pechos rozándole la barbilla, los ojos brillándole de maldad y aquella sonrisa cínica, mientras se burlaba de él sin que pudiera defenderse. Temblaba de rabia por dentro y comenzó a dudar si Hermione pasaría a quitarle el hechizo. Sabía de sobra que, aunque se había comportado como una verdadera arpía, sacaría su lado débil y acabaría por venir, pero ya había pasado demasiado tiempo.

Había dedicado su tiempo encima de aquella alfombra a pensar mil y una formas de torturarle y vengarse de ella. La imagen de Hermione maniatada en una cama mientras le gritaba que la soltara había sido bastante placentera. Básicamente porque se la imaginaba desnuda sin querer. Joder, no era su culpa que Granger a pesar de ser una imbécil y sangre sucia, estuviera buena. Lo había admitido hacía tiempo pero no podía pensar en ella de esa forma. No. No podía, ni debía , ni quería hacerlo. Todo sería tan fácil si ella no fuera tan...tentadora y dejara de ir casi desnuda la mayor parte del tiempo. Aquellos vestidos y pantalones cortos eran como el infierno. Volvió a insultarla con más rabia que antes cuando notó como la puerta comenzaba a abrirse. Desde aquella posición pudo escuchar como dejaba el bolso encima del aparador sin ninguna delicadeza y volvía a cerrar la puerta con fuerza. Los pasos se acercaron hasta donde él estaba y Draco emitió un gemido fuerte cuando los pechos de Hermione, enfundados dentro de una camisa blanca de volantes, aparecieron otra vez ante sus ojos. Algunos rizos le rozaron la cara y un olor a jazmín le llenó las fosas nasales. Sí, la odiaba. La odiaba tanto que tenía ganas de abalanzarse sobre ella y hacérselo pagar. Ya no parecía ser la valiente de hace horas. El rostro de Hermione estaba serio y a Draco no se le escapó el detalle de que tenía los ojos rojos. ¿Había estado llorando? ¿Y a él que coño le importaba?

Volvió a gemir con insistencia para darle a entender lo que quería.

Hermione se dedicó a mirarle un poco más, como si quisiera retener aquella imagen de él en la memoria, y humedeciéndose los labios, habló.

—Vamos a hacer un pacto, Malfoy. — su voz estaba ronca, pero era firme y autoritaria—En mi bolso tengo la llave de una habitación del hotel a tu nombre. Puedes esconderte, pero no conmigo. Mis padres están constantemente entrando y saliendo de aquí y como comprenderás, no me apetece mentirles ni ponerles en peligro y a mí tampoco. No quiero saber en lo que estás metido, no quiero que vengas a buscarme siempre que quieras. En resumidas cuentas: te quiero lejos de mí lo que queda de vacaciones. — hizo una pausa para respirar y se puso de pie, sin despegar sus ojos de los de él. Sus largas piernas desnudas quedaron descubierta y Draco tuvo que controlarse para no hacer ningún ruido innecesario— Ahora te voy a soltar para que podamos negociar como personas adultas y responsables. Como intentes atacarme otra vez, volveré a paralizarte hasta que entres en razón. ¿Queda claro?

Draco hubiera alzado las cejas sorprendido si no estuviera en aquel estado. ¿Negociar? Ellos no negociaban, se tiraban de los pelos hasta que alguno acababa por claudicar y darle la razón al otro. ¿Aceptar lo que ella le proponía? Ni hablar. Granger le estaba imponiendo reglas y órdenes y Draco nunca había sido de esos que obedecen tan fácilmente. Más o menos como ella, pero llevado al extremo. Pero no podía hacer otra cosa que resignarse y gemir de nuevo para que ella le soltara. Lo que fuera con tal de no volver a ser un elemento decorativo más de su habitación. En cuanto lo soltara, iba a saber lo que era gritar de verdad. Ella se tomó el silencio como una afirmación y retirándose un poco hacia detrás, alzó la varita murmurando por lo bajo.

La presión que agarrotaba los músculos de Draco desapareció al instante y un agudo dolor lo sustituyó. Se habría quejado arduamente pero el dolor físico era algo a lo que estaba familiarizado. Se levantó con una rapidez y elegancia admirables —teniendo en cuenta que llevaba casi tres horas paralizado—, y sus ojos grises pestañearon un par de veces para enfocar a la habitación y a la menuda figura que se hallaba en medio. Hermione estaba de pie, y lo apuntaba con la varita. Le tiró algo, que cayó a los pies de Draco y cuando el chico agachó la mirada, desconfiado, vio su propia arma. Se agachó a recogerla con rabia pero cuando la señaló con ella, Hermione sonreía.

— La he inutilizado. No podrás usarla hasta que yo quiera.

Draco alzó una ceja. Claro, como no… Pero si pensaba que no le iba a hacer daño de todas formas la llevaba muy claro. No podría acercarse a ella porque corría el riesgo de ser inutilizado de nuevo, pero podía hacerle daño de otras maneras. Se dedicó a alzar las manos en señal de rendición, tirando de nuevo la varita al suelo, y dirigió su larga estatura al diván. Cuando se sentó, apoyó los codos en el respaldo y puso su pose característica de capullo integral. Hermione no cambió su postura, simplemente se dedicó a seguirle con la mirada.

— ¿Quién te ha hecho llorar, Granger? No es que me importe, pero me gustaría enviarle flores.

Hermione lo fulminó con la mirada. Ya había utilizado esa frase anteriormente cuando se le puso el ojo morado al utilizar accidentalmente uno de los artilugios de los gemelos Weasley. Aún le dolía recordar el golpe, pero más le sorprendía que él se hubiera dado cuenta de que había estado llorando. ¿Tanto se le notaba? Debía de estar horrible pero había pensado que él no repararía en eso.

—Tú lo has dicho, no te importa. —sacudió su abundante cabellera y se acercó al diván.

Volvió a tirarle otro objeto, y Draco, haciendo una demostración de sus hábiles cualidades de buscador de quidditch, lo atrapó en el aire. Era una tarjetita de esas que abrían las puertas del hotel donde se leía: Suite Royal, 502. ¿Había pedido una suite de lujo para él? Pensaba que le había buscado el cuarto de las escobas para esconderse.

— ¿Una suite? — murmuró sin dejar de mirar la tarjeta dorada.

Hermione sonrió.

—Claro. La más grande de todo el hotel para que cupieses tú, tu egocentrismo, y tu estupidez extrema, Malfoy.

Draco alzó la cabeza como si de un resorte se tratara y tiró la llave-tarjeta encima del diván mientras se levantaba. Vaya, parecía que alguien quería seguir lo que habían dejado anteriormente… Sonrió sin mostrar su perfecta dentadura y se pegó a Hermione tanto que la punta de su varita se le clavó en el pecho, justo en el esternón. Se inclinó hacia delante. Hermione no retrocedió ni apartó el arma. Lo miraba con curiosidad.

—Te estás aficionando mucho a insultarme, Granger. —se inclinó más, tentando a la suerte. —Tú y yo vamos a tener serios problemas.

—Oh, es que no lo puedo evitar. Cuando estoy cerca de ti me salen de forma natural. Y el que va a tener problemas eres tú como no te apartes.

Pero no lo hizo. Siguió avanzando hasta que Hermione tuvo que apartar la varita por miedo a que se le partiera por la presión del pecho de Draco. ¿Pero es que no le dolía en absoluto? Exasperada quiso levantar la mano y volver a paralizarlo pero un fuerte golpe en la muñeca hizo que el arma se le resbalara de las manos y rodara fuera de su alcance. Adiós seguridad. Dando un gritito de rabia, Hermione empujó a Draco con todas sus fuerzas.

—¿Por qué eres tan cabrón? ¡Me tienes harta! ¿No querías esconderte y pasar desapercibido? ¡Pues coge esa llave, métetela por donde te quepa y vete!

Draco rió y pudo ver como la cólera hacía que la chica temblara de pies a cabeza. Volvió a empujarle y la observó ir hacia el diván para coger la tarjetita. Hermione se la tiro de nuevo pero cayó sobre la alfombra. Él no hizo el ademán de recogerla y se quedó observando como la chica estaba a punto de morir por combustión espontánea.

—Cabrón es mi segundo nombre. A estas alturas ya deberías saberlo. —se apoyó en el aparador de la entrada con tranquilidad— ¿Y quién te ha dicho que yo haya aceptado tú trato? Después del numerito del ataque a mis huevos y dejarme paralizado durante más de tres horas ¿crees que me has dado miedo y voy a salir corriendo a refugiarme a esa suite de mierda? La que no me conoce eres tú. Y ya te he dicho que no me vuelvas a insultar.

Hermione se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza antes de explotar.

— ¿Qué no te insulte? — gritó— ¡¿Qué no te insulte?! ¡Tú te has pasado toda tu puñetera vida insultándome en público, humillándome, haciendo de mi vida un infierno! ¿Y tienes la cara de pedirme que no haga lo mismo? Ya me acabas de confirmar que aparte de cabrón, eres idiota. ¡Y por supuesto que te vas a ir a esa suite antes de que avise a…!

— ¿A quién, Granger? —interrumpió él mientras se acercaba peligrosamente— ¿A Potter y a Weasley? ¿A Dumbledore o a McGonagall? ¿Al troglodita de Krum, tal vez? El mundo no gira a tu alrededor. No van a dejar de hacer lo que sea que están haciendo para venir a protegerte.

Sin despegar la mirada de la suya, Draco se agachó y rompió la tarjeta en pedazos con sus fuertes dedos. Hermione lo miró en silencio y no hizo nada por ocular las lágrimas de rabia que rodaban por sus mejillas. Había tocado una fibra sensible. Había dejado totalmente claro que no era importante. Y la verdad es que se sentía así en innumerables de ocasiones pero como siempre, él venía hurgar en la herida y a recordárselo. Cerró los ojos. Se rendía. Había sido demasiado en un solo día.

— ¿Por qué? — preguntó— ¿Por qué yo y no otra persona?

Draco se enderezó mientras se quedaba delante de ella. Buena pregunta. ¿Por qué se había empeñado en que tenía que ser ella la que lo ocultara? La idea de la suite había sido muy tentadora y había estado planteándose seriamente su propuesta. Pero no, él seguía empeñado en querer quedarse allí, incordiarla, hacerla enfadar en todo momento. En el fondo sabía la respuesta a su pregunta pero sería desvelar mucho sobre sí mismo.

—Por qué sí— dijo sabiendo que aquello no era una respuesta. —Ya te he dicho que me gusta tener controlado lo que me rodea y tú sabes mucho sobre mi tema.

Ella abrió los ojos y cogió aire. Quiso abrir la boca para decirle que en realidad no sabía nada sobre su tema, pero estaba realmente agotada. A Draco el pelo el caía por la frente, en su rebeldía natural, y los ojos grises estaban opacos pero brillaban con interés. Estaba esperando que ella volviera a la carga pero ya no tenía fuerzas de gritar, de luchar con él todos los días para que la dejara en paz. Lo había conseguido, había logrado romper la paciencia de Hermione y hacerla claudicar. No quería volverse loca ni depresiva antes de volver a Hogwarts y se seguía por ese camino lo acabaría consiguiendo. Pero tenía que intentarlo al menos una vez más.

—Malfoy, te lo voy a pedir por favor, vete. No quiero verme metida en tus problemas porque se te haya antojado quedarte aquí sólo para verme desquiciada y al borde de un infarto. —se agachó ignorando la mirada del chico y con su varita volvió a juntar las piezas de la tarjeta hasta dejarla como estaba. Se la extendió mirándole directamente a los ojos—Tú no quieres que sepa más del tema y yo tampoco, así que cógela.

—No— respondió sin despegar el contacto visual.

De pronto había visto el cansancio de Hermione reflejado por todo su cuerpo y como su voz había pasado de sonar impertinente a ser completamente una súplica. Le estaba pidiendo por favor que se largara. Nada de gritos, nada de sacar las uñas y de querer sacarles los ojos. Nada de nada. Le estaba tendiendo una segunda opción en forma de tarjeta y él no paraba de darle negativas todo el rato. Pensó durante un momento en la última frase que había dicho y gruñó en voz baja cuando comprendió que Hermione tenía toda la razón. Ella, que aún tenía la cara húmeda por las lágrimas que había soltado antes, lo miró y soltó un suspiro.

— ¿Por qué?

Draco se encogió de hombros.

—Ya te lo he dicho.

Hermione volvió a suspirar buscando la paciencia que le faltaba.

— ¿Piensas que se lo voy a contar a alguien? He tenido tiempo de sobra para hacerlo y no lo he hecho, Malfoy. Tú tampoco eres el centro del mundo— le espetó recuperando su enfado anterior pero pudo ver en sus ojos la rendición— ¿Por qué no admites que necesitas mi ayuda? Sería más fácil para los dos.

¿Qué? ¿De qué coño estaba hablando? Draco juntó las cejas tanto que casi se rozaban unas con otras mientras pensaba que Hermione no era consciente de la gilipollez que acababa de soltar por aquella bocaza suya. Había aprendido a lo largo de su vida a resolver sus asuntos sin tener que contar con nadie, y hasta ahora le había ido de maravilla. Su familia había pasado décadas sorteando los problemas por su cuenta sin tener que recurrir a ello. ¿Quién era él para romper esa peculiar característica? Que le estuviera insinuando que lo que Draco necesitaba era ayuda, _su_ ayuda, le tocaba el ego de una manera increíble.

—No necesito ayuda, Granger. Ya te he dicho hasta la saciedad que lo único que necesito un puto lugar donde refugiarme cuando me venga bien.

Hermione alzó las cejas y emitió una diminuta carcajada.

— ¿Y eso no es pedir ayuda?

Él se cruzó de brazos. Se estaba empezando a cansar de todo aquello.

—No— gruñó— Básicamente porque no te lo he pedido. Te lo estoy exigiendo.

—Y yo te estoy diciendo que vale, que tienes un puto lugar donde refugiarte pero no aquí. No en mi habitación. — levantó a tarjeta hacia él—Si no necesitas mi ayuda no veo por qué quieres encerrarte aquí conmigo.

Draco entrecerró los ojos tanto que se parecían un par de rendijas grises y peligrosas. Su mirada oscilaba de la tarjeta a Hermione, y viceversa. Si antes la odiaba, ahora la detestaba más que nunca. Pasaron un par de minutos mientras él se debatía si coger la tarjeta o darle un bofetón para quitarle aquella expresión de sabelotodo. Con un intenso gruñido parecido al de un gato antes de arañar, extendió sus fuertes dedos y atrapó la tarjeta y la muñeca de Hermione entre ellos. Tiró con más fuerza de la necesaria y la frente de la chica chocó con la suya. Sus manos estaban entrelazadas en torno a la tarjeta y atrapadas entre los pechos de ambos.

—Está bien, Granger. Iré a esa maldita suite. —dijo Draco en un tono suave pero ronco a la vez. Se agachó para hundir la boca en la mata de pelo de Hermione y poder susurrarle encima del oído. — Pero no creas que eso va a conseguir que deje de venir por aquí cuando me plazca. Te encanta como te hago sentir cuando te tengo así entre mis brazos, de cara a la pared o en el armario. —rozó su oreja con los labios de forma seductora antes de soltarla— Lo sabes y yo también.

Le arrebató la tarjeta de las manos y sin mirarla siquiera, fue hacia el centro de la habitación. Hermione tuvo que coger aire para poder girarse y mirarlo con las cejas casi juntas y la boca entreabierta. ¿Acaba de decir aquello y se quedaba tan tranquilo? Justo en ese momento, él se agachó para coger la varita y se la colocó en la parte trasera de sus vaqueros muggles, subiéndose más la camiseta de lo debido para que Hermione pudiera verle los músculos fuertes y tensos de su espalda. ¿A quién no le gustaba estar apretada en cualquier parte por aquellos brazos y pecho duros como el granito? Sacudió la cabeza intentando no pensar en lo que veía pero sí en lo que había conseguido. Draco Malfoy había aceptado una de sus normas. A medias, pero lo había hecho. Era un paso diminuto que a Hermione le supo a gloria en aquellos momentos. Quería estar sola aunque fuera esa noche. Lo demás ya casi le daba igual. No podía batallar con él todos los días.

Quiso gritarle que a él también le gustaba sentirla y tocarla para devolvérsela pero con tan sólo pensar aquellas palabras hacía que la risa le subiera por la garganta. Todo aquello que le había dicho era un sinsentido y absurdo. Sabía que él iría a la suite cuando quisiera esconderse, pero eso no evitaría que fuera a dar con ella cuando le viniera en gana. Pero ¿dónde iba Draco cuando no tenía que huir de hombres peligrosos y hacer contrabando?

Cuando le observó dirigirse a la puerta después de guardar la varita y la tarjeta en el mismo sitio, se dijo que no le importaba en absoluto. No debía de importarle sino quería acabar mal por todo aquello. Draco no se giró en ningún momento, y salió de la habitación dando un fuerte portazo. Estaba enfadado por haber admitido que tenía razón y ella más tranquila al estar completamente sola. Hermione recogió su arma del suelo y se dejó caer encima de la cama dando un fuerte suspiro. No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo así, boca arriba con las manos en cruz y mirando la lámpara de araña que colgaba sobre su cabeza, pensando en todo lo que acababa de ocurrir. Debería estar molesta por lo que Draco había insinuado de ella antes de salir hecho un basilisco de la habitación, pero le daba igual. Tenía otras cosas en mente.

El sueño fue venciendo a su cansada mente y se quedó dormida con rapidez.

* * *

La sangre caía de entre sus dedos manchando sus pies desnudos y el suelo de piedra que los sostenía. Ella gritaba mientras pedía ayuda pero no era capaz de escuchar su propia voz. Sus manos se agrietaban por todas partes y volvían a sangrar; era un ciclo sin fin. Cuanto más gritaba, más sangre caía, más dolor sentía. Sus ojos estaban fijos en la silueta oscura que tenía delante que seguía quieta, sin moverse, pero Hermione podía escuchar su respiración e incluso notaba su aliento en el rostro. Sabía que ese era el momento justo en el cual la sombra se desvanecería y se quedaba sola, llorando y encerrada en aquella torre. Pero aquella pesadilla era distinta. La silueta dio un paso hacia delante y el corazón de la chica comenzó a palpitar salvajemente contra el pecho. Sus gritos cesaron, pero la sangre seguía manchándolo todo. Lo único que los separaba a ambos era un halo de luz blanquecina que se filtraba desde la ventana alta que había a su derecha. Si daba varios pasos más, podría verle la cara. Saber quién era. Acabar con todo aquello.

Cuando ella avanzó, impulsada por una gran necesidad e inquietud de verle, la sombra emitía un gruñido visceral, parecido al de un perro enfadado, y Hermione se echaba hacia detrás presa del pánico y del miedo. La piel de sus brazos volvía a agrietarse y la sangre volvía a caer haciendo eses por su piel hasta chocar contra el suelo.

Hermione abrió los ojos, despertándose para conseguir darle a sus pulmones un poco de aire. Estaba completamente empapada y aquello hizo que se pusiera de pie de golpe. Se llevó la mano al pecho cuando comprobó que no era sangre lo que mojaba su cama sino sudor. Hacía un calor espantoso a pesar de tener las ventanas abiertas de par en par. Miró el reloj y dejó escapar un grito de pánico.

—Mierda. —murmuró aún dormida.

Eran las nueve y cuarto y ya debería estar en la clase de buceo con los demás turistas. Y con sus padres. ¿Por qué no habían ido a despertarla? Agarró la ropa que tenía preparada encima de la silla del escritorio y salió pitando hacia el baño. Se duchó en un tiempo record y se visitó con la misma rapidez. Pasó a al pequeño salón donde el armario estaba abierto y se miró al espejo un momento para comprobar que no se le había olvidado ponerse algo más encima. Su reflejo mostraba una versión de sí misma que no le gustaba en absoluto. El pelo mojado y enredado le caía por debajo de los pechos. La cara, a pesar de estar más morena, estaba completamente blanca y tenía unas ojeras moradas que hacían que sus ojos, casi siempre claros y vivos, fueran como un par de pozos sin fondo. No quiso mirarse las manos. Tenía miedo de encontrar marcas en la piel y sangre. Sin más, salió por la puerta mientras se colgaba el bolso al hombro y corría por todo el hotel.

Cuando cruzó el vestíbulo, rumbo a la salida, tuvo que ignorar por completo que alguien alto, rubio, y vestido de negro le observaba desde el otro lado apoyado en una de las columnas con aire serio. Sabía de sobra quien era, así que, levantando la barbilla todo lo que pudo, salió afuera donde un sol abrasador le estaba esperando. Iba alternando el paso. Caminaba, trotaba y corría, y para cuando llegó al muelle dejo escapar una palabrota. Un enorme y precioso barco blanco, con unas letras azules y un par de delfines saltando dibujados en un costado, se alejaba hacia mar abierto. Sabía que no debía gritar, no iban a parar el barco para que ella subiera y contuvo el impulso de llamar a su madre al móvil y pedirle explicaciones. Se quedó de pie, observando como el barco se alejaba dejando detrás de sí un rastro de espuma blanca.

Se dio la vuelta, sintiéndose abandonada. Lo que más le había ilusionado de su estancia en la costa francesa había sido el curso de buceo para nadar entre delfines y ver la flora y fauna oceánica. Se había perdido la clase de iniciación y ya no podría participar en las excursiones. ¿Y ahora que hacía? Miró a su alrededor y algo hizo que el estómago le diera un brinco. En ese mismo sitio se había chocado con Draco en su primer encuentro, cuando ella le pilló con las manos en la masa negociando con un hombre. Maldijo ese día y se maldijo a sí misma por haber bajado allí. Tenía que haberse quedado en la habitación y no haber salido nunca. Pero ¿habría evitado aquello que Draco la encontrara para poder esconderse? No estaba tan segura. Paseó entre los yates durante un largo tiempo, admirando su lujo y el vaivén que hacían encima del agua. Luego se dirigió hacia la avenida marítima. No había cenado ni desayunado y tenía más hambre que Ron después de un partido de quidditch. Se acercó a una pequeña cafetería que hacía esquina y cuando entró el olor café y a pastelillos recién hechos hizo que babeara casi al instante. Era tan diminuta como pensaba. Estaba decorado muy antiguo, con unos tonos pasteles y muebles de madera clara. Delante había una barra con varios taburetes delante y varias repisas con puertas de cristales donde se veían los dulces. También había varias mesitas desperdigadas por el local y un ventanal que daba hacia la venida, hacia el mar y hacia el muelle. Estaba vacío así que se sentó en un taburete y apoyó los codos en la barra mientras observaba embelesada el cristal donde estaban las tartas de chocolates.

— ¿Hermione? —preguntó una voz, con un acento francés marcado y con una nota de curiosidad latente.

Ella alzó la mirada y se encontró con los ojos color chocolate de Alfred, el camarero del hotel. El chico estaba al otro lado de la barra y llevaba una camisa verde lima, con un delantal blanco encima manchado de azúcar glasé y algo que parecía ser nata montada. Se había frotado la cara y tenía rastros de harina cerca de la boca y en la nariz. Hermione intentó no parecer sorprendida, pero fracasó estrepitosamente. Ya había hablado con él anteriormente pero lo único que sabía de él es que era camarero…y ahora pastelero. Intentó poner su mejor sonrisa pero a pesar de la carrera y la ducha, aún seguía algo dormida.

— ¿Alfred? —preguntó casi en voz baja— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Quiso darse en la frente al instante. Era obvio lo que estaba haciendo allí.

—Trabajo aquí cuando no estoy en el hotel. —contestó él chapurreando el inglés a pesar de que Hermione le había dicho en varias ocasiones que sabía hablar y que entendía el francés— ¿Y tú que haces aquí? ¿No desayunas en el hotel?

Alfred se apoyó con los codos en la barra de mármol gris mientras frotaba sus manos para intentar quitarse el azúcar glasé de ellas. Hermione dio un gran suspiro.

—Tenía una excursión para aprender buceo y me he quedado dormida. Estaba por la avenida y me apetecía desayunar algo.

Alfred la miró con compasión y a Hermione le vino bien la sonrisa sincera que le había dedicado. Después del día de ayer era lo que más necesitaba: que alguien la distrajera.

—Bueno, pues has venido al sito más indicado para desayunar como dios manda. ¿Qué te apetece desayunar?

Hermione le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Me vendría bien un café con leche con doble de azúcar y una napolitana de chocolate. —le sonrió con la misma afección— Te queda muy bien el delantal y el azúcar en la nariz.

Pudo ver como Alfred se ponía del color de un tomate y se rascó la nariz en un intento de quitar la mancha, lo que hizo que acabara por extenderla más y más. Hermione prefirió no avisarle. Estaba muy adorable de aquella forma.

—El mejor sitio es aquel de allí— le dijo él, señalando con la barbilla una siento libre delante de la ventana— Tiene unas vistas preciosas.

A Hermione no se le escapó el detalle de que le estaba mirando el escote con disimulo. Volvió a sonreírle mientras se levantaba del taburete sin decirle nada y se sentaba donde le había dicho. Todos los hombres eran iguales; incluso los tiernos y dulces como Alfred. Dejó el bolso en la silla libre que tenía a un lado y se dedicó a mirar la avenida. A aquellas horas estaba relativamente vacía pero podía ver como la playa se llenaba poco a poco. A lo lejos, las velas de los barcos en el muelle se mecían de lado a lado y Hermione suspiró. En día como aquellos, soleados, resplandecientes y apetecibles, echaba de menos a sus amigos. Ir con ellos a pasear por los terrenos de Hogwarts, o por la enorme ladera que rodeaba a La Madriguera, mientras hacían bromas y reían sin parar. Con ellos todo era fácil. A pesar de estar disfrutando –a medias- sus vacaciones, los echaba muchísimo de menos. La voz del Alfred la sacó de sus pensamientos.

—Café y napolitanas para la bella señorita. — le dejó el desayuno encima de la mesa— Acaban de llegar un par de clientes pero cuando termine te acompaño.

Hermione asintió relamiéndose por el suculento desayuno que tenía delante. El francés le guiñó un ojo antes de ir a la mesa que había al lado con una diminuta libreta y un bolígrafo en la mano. Cogió la napolitana entre los dedos y le dio un mordisco saboreando y notando como el hojaldre y el chocolate se fundía en su boca. Contuvo el impulso de soltar un gemido de satisfacción mientras masticaba y se limpiaba la boca con una servilleta. La taza estaba humeante y Hermione la dejó suspendida delante de la cara disfrutando del calor y la sensación. Miró de nuevo por el ventanal antes de llevarse el café a los labios y se arrepintió de haberlo hecho.

Una figura vestida completamente de negro y rubia caminaba con rapidez hacia arriba, pasando justo delante de la ventana de la cafetería. A Hermione le dio un vuelco al corazón por qué pensó durante un instante que iba a entrar dentro, pero Draco pasó de largo con cara de velocidad y pudo llegar a ver varias arrugas en su frente. Parecía enfadado y concentrado. Dejó la taza en la mesa mientras observaba como desaparecía de su ángulo de vista. De repente observó como otra figura, vestida con una larga túnica de color verde botella sucia y harapienta, pasaba por delante de ella. Hermione pudo verle el rostro y el desayuno se le removió en el estómago. Era un hombre de pelo largo y negro, sucio y lacio, con una enorme cicatriz que le cruzaba el rostro desde el nacimiento del pelo hasta el cuello. Era una cicatriz reciente. Cojeaba pero iba con rapidez. Supo enseguida que perseguía a Draco. ¿El Slytherin huía de él o aquel extraño hombre lo seguía sin que se diera cuenta? Algo le decía que quería saber por qué, abrió el bolso y soltó un par de monedas encima de la mesa y dirigió la mirada al mostrador. Alfred estaba de espalda cogiendo un trozo de tarta de la vitrina. Ni siquiera se sintió mal cuando salió de la cafetería sin despedirse. Sin dudar caminó hacia arriba, hacia donde la avenida acababa y empezaba las calles de la ciudad. Desde aquella distancia todavía podía distinguir la figura de Draco y la de aquel extraño hombre que lo seguía.

Fuera quien fuera, llevaba en la mano la varita, dispuesto a atacar en cualquier momento. Hermione apretó el bolso contra el hombro y los siguió en silencio.


	6. Capítulo 6

**VI.**

Se sentía como una niña pequeña. Sabía que lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal. Muy mal. Sabía que si Draco se giraba en aquel momento y la veía escondiéndose detrás de cada esquina para que no la viera, sería su pasaje directo al infierno. Él le había advertido que no se entrometiera en sus problemas y ella le había dicho que no quería ni pensaba hacerlo, y allí estaba: con la varita escondida entre los pliegues del vestido y con expresión de concentración en el rostro. ¿Qué pensaba hacer si el hombre que perseguía a Draco reparaba en ella? No tenía ni la menor idea, pero eso no importaba mucho en aquel momento. Tenía curiosidad por averiguar algo sobre él. Que hacía y por qué, qué interés tenía para que lo buscaran de aquella forma y por qué huía día sí y día también. Sabía que no debía hacerlo pero ya no había vuelta atrás. Además, contaba con que no se diera cuenta y así podría hacer como si aquello no hubiera ocurrido jamás.

Tenía que alzar la cabeza por encima de la marea de gente que abarrotaba la avenida para poder ver al hombre de la túnica verde. Cojeaba notablemente, de un lado a otro, y Hermione se preguntó cómo los viandantes no notaban su presencia. Se dijo que posiblemente tendría algún tipo de hechizo de ocultamiento. No le veía otra explicación. Por mucho que intentaba hacerse paso entre la gente no conseguía colocarse en una posición que le permitiera ver a Draco. No podía verle pero sabía que iría a varios metros de distancia. Un ruido incesante comenzó a sonar del fondo de su bolso, quiso ignorarlo pero le fue imposible. Exasperada y sin despegar su mirada de aquel hombre, metió la mano dentro y sacó su teléfono. Lo abrió sin apenas mirar la pantalla.

— ¿Sí? —dijo mientras esquivaba a chico subido a un patinete que iba en dirección contraria. Por un momento perdió de vista su objetivo, pero cuando lo volvió a ver entre la marea de gente y respiró profundo.

— ¡Hermione! —gritó la voz aguda de su madre— ¿Dónde estás?

Ella frunció el ceño.

—En la avenida. ¿No estabais en el barco…?

Su madre no la dejó terminar.

—Ya te lo contaré más tarde. Tienes que venir ya mismo al hotel. —notó como bajaba el tono de voz drásticamente, tanto que Hermione casi no lograba escucharla.

Hermione soltó un bufido mientras caminaba con rapidez. Acababa de divisar el pelo rubio y brillante de Draco unos pasos por delante de ella. El hombre de la túnica había desaparecido extrañamente de su campo de visión pero aquello no hizo que se detuviera, siguió avanzando con el móvil pegado a la oreja mientras corría. Lo iba a perder de vista a él también y no quería hacerlo.

—Oye, mamá… Estoy en un mal momento. Luego te llamo, ¿vale?

— ¡Hermione Jean Granger ni se te ocurra colgarme o…! —le gritó su madre histérica, pero su hija ya había tirado el teléfono en el fondo de su bolso.

Ya tendría tiempo de enfrentarse a su madre cuando llegara. Ahora lo único que le importaba era pillar a Malfoy con las manos en la masa. Lo había visto girar en una esquina y redujo la marcha. No quería seguirlo de tan de cerca. Sólo quería ver lo que hacía, reunir algo de información para poder contraatacarlo y ya está. Lo dejaría que siguiera haciendo cosas ilegales. Al fin y al cabo a ella no le importaba en absoluto. El calor era espantoso y hacía que le sudara todo el cuerpo, el vestido se le pegaba a los muslos y en la espalda y lamentó no haber llevado algo para sujetarse el pelo.

Divisó la esquina y la rodeó con determinación. Su cara quedó, literalmente, estampada contra algo duro. Notó como el cosquilleo del dolor comenzaba a extenderse por todo el rostro y en un reflejo de autodefensa se llevó las manos a la nariz. Juraría que había escuchado crujir algo y estaba totalmente segura de que se la había partido. Sus peores temores quedaron confirmados cuando notó algo espeso correr por su barbilla y gotear en el suelo. Desorientada, dio varios pasos hacia detrás conteniendo las ganas de ponerse a llorar. No se equivocaba, había una enorme pared de ladrillos cuando se suponía que era un callejón. O eso era lo que pensaba ella. Estaba cien por cien segura de que Draco había ido por ahí, recordaba haber ido por aquel callejón en más de una ocasión en sus paseos matutinos por la avenida, y también estaba segura de que allí nunca había habido una pared de aquellas características. Se apoyó en la pared y con el dorso de la mano se secó la sangre que seguía cayendo.

Había sido cosa de Malfoy, seguro que se había percatado de que aquel hombre lo estaba siguiendo y había puesto aquel mecanismo de defensa. Contuvo las ganas de reírse. Su truco había funcionado con la persona incorrecta. Desde aquella posición podía ver cómo la gente pasaba de largo sin prestarle apenas atención y lo agradeció. No tenía un aspecto digno de ver. Metió la mano dentro del bolso y sacó un paquete de pañuelos. Los usó a modo de tapón para contener la hemorragia, iba a necesitar un espejo para ver donde apuntaba con la varita para volver a colocársela. Ahora todo lo que le quedaba eran simples métodos muggles para contener el dolor.

Maldijo al ingenio de Draco y se maldijo a si misma por querer meter las narices, y nunca mejor dicho, en algo que no iba con ella y que no debía de importarle. Tenía que dedicarse a disfrutar del verano como nunca y olvidarse de que hacía o dejaba de hacer aquel imbécil. Aquel golpe la había hecho entrar en razón, y nunca creyó posible que un pared le partiera la nariz lo hubiera hecho.

Salió del callejón con la cabeza gacha para que nadie se percatara de que tenía la cara hinchada y colorada. Fue por la parte trasera del hotel y en vez de entrar por el vestíbulo central, entró por una diminuta recepción que había cerca del aparcamiento para uso exclusivo de los empleados. Entró y agradeció que aquella parte estuviera completamente vacía. Decidió ir caminando en vez de coger el ascensor y cuando llegó a su habitación, dejó soltar un alarido de dolor. Soltó todo en el suelo, agarró su varita y fue directa al baño.

Su cara era un conjunto de moratones cerca de la nariz y restos de sangre seca. Tenía los ojos rojos de contener las lágrimas y la boca reseca y también manchada. Daba lástima y asco. Dio gracias por haber asistido más de una vez a la enfermería para ayudar a Madame Pomfrey y más o menos sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Había visto como la vieja enfermera había curado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos los huesos rotos de los jugadores de quidditch lesionados, y ella le había ayudado. Sería como coser y cantar, pero algo más doloroso.

Se limpió la cara y luego se apuntó a si misma. Estuvo varios segundos en aquella posición pensando que si lo hacía mal, le quedaría una nariz peor que la de Filch, y aquello era algo que no podría soportar. No quería quedarse deforme por haber ido a husmear en asuntos que no debía. Que estuviera en aquella situación solo era culpa de una persona, y deseando que alguna vez sufriera lo mismo que estaba sufriendo ella, gritó el hechizo regenerador con una fuerza atronadora.

Se escuchó un crujido seco y el dolor fue leve, pero bastante notable. Se palpó la nariz y comprobó que estaba como siempre. Su reflejo volvía a ser el mismo de siempre, aunque seguía teniendo la cara roja y algo morada. Con eso tampoco podía hacer mucho. Se quitó el vestido manchado de sangre y salió del baño en ropa interior y con los hombros caídos.

¿Pero quién se creía que era? ¿Sherlock Holmes? No podía seguir a Malfoy y no lamentarlo después. No había pensado que él panificaba todo, que él en aquellos asuntos de espionaje, le sacaba ventaja. Por suerte, no tendría que enfrentarse a él ni darle explicaciones de por qué lo había hecho. Sería la única cosa que haría que Draco no se despegara de ella nunca. Él le había dejado claro que se seguía por allí era para asegurarse de que Hermione no se fuera de la lengua, a pesar de que lo que sabía ella era nimio e insignificante. Básicamente nada. Ahora, si se enteraba que lo había intentado seguir para hundirlo, estaba segura de que sería su pasaje directo al infierno.

Se dejó caer encima de la cama. No hacía ni doce horas que se había prometido así misma hacer como que Malfoy no existía y ya había caído en la tentación de inmiscuirse en sus asuntos. Era como si los problemas y Draco Malfoy la atrajeran como polillas a la luz. Pero no, no volvería a hacerlo a menos que fuera esencialmente necesario. ¿Qué lo perseguía un hombre extraño? Era cosa suya. ¿Qué estaba metido en algo turbio y oscuro? También lo era. Y ella en aquel asunto no tenía voz ni voto.

Se repitió aquel discurso hasta la saciedad y no dejó de tocarse la nariz mientras lo hacía.

Al cabo de tres horas, Hermione ya se sentía con fuerzas como para levantarse de la cama. Se había dedicado a tejer una red de mentiras para sus padres: se había tropezado con uno de los adoquines de la avenida y se había caído de cara sobre el suelo. Sonaba como una excusa barata, pero sabía que la creerían. Ella siempre había sido muy patosa. Era algo hereditario. Cogió el teléfono y vio que tenía seis llamadas perdidas de su madre. La llamó pero saltó el contestador.

No le dio tiempo a pensar si algo le había pasado porque alguien llamó a la puerta de su habitación. Tres golpes suaves y dos fuertes. Era su padre. Se levantó de la cama arrastrando los pies y se puso una fina bata de seda por el camino. Mientras bostezaba abrió la puerta y la boca se le desencajó de la mandíbula. No era su padre. No al menos que midiera casi dos metros, se hubiera teñido de rubio, y tuviera los ojos grises más impactantes y cabreados del mundo.

No supo que decirle, pero tampoco quería quedarse callada como si fuera una estúpida.

—Hola, Granger. Tienes cara de haberte chocado contra una pared mientras perseguías a alguien, ¿no crees?

Su voz destilaba odio. Odio y enfado. Hermione tragó saliva. Que la hubiera descubierto no era algo que le sorprendiera. Se cuadró de hombros y pensó que había estado en situaciones peores, o eso creía pensar. Alzó la barbilla de la forma que sabía que él odiaba y entrecerró los ojos.

—Y tú tienes cara de haber corrido durante mucho tiempo y sin descanso.

Y no mentía.

Llevaba el pelo enmarañado hasta tal punto que parecía un nido. Iba vestido con su peculiar traje y la camisa de seda negra estaba casi desabotonada hasta el final. El pecho le subía y le bajaba con fuerza y Hermione supo que no sólo estaba enfadado, sino que muy, muy cabreado. Estaba tan acostumbrada a verlo así, que ya podía hasta diferenciar sus grados de odio. Se arrepintió de haber abierto la puerta casi desnuda pero en aquel momento lo único que le importaba era su integridad física.

Draco abrió la puerta con fuerza, y puso sus manos en los hombros de Hermione. La arrastró hacia dentro y cerró la puerta de un portazo. Ella se sacudió como si su tacto la quemara y en parte era así. Supo lo que venía a continuación y cerró los ojos preparándose para lo peor. Su espalda chocó contra la puerta y toda su columna vertebral vibró por el dolor. Draco hacía presión sobre sus hombros hacia detrás mientras que ella seguía luchando tirando hacia delante para librarse de sus garras.

— ¿No te dije que no te metieras donde no te llaman? ¿Es que tengo que recordártelo cada dos por tres?

Volvió a estamparla con algo menos de fuerza contra la puerta. En aquel momento Hermione reaccionó y alzó la cabeza. Draco tenía los ojos casi inyectados en sangre y sabía que no iba a parar hasta hacérselo pagar de verdad. Si no paraba todo aquello de inmediato no sólo iba a salir con la nariz rota otra vez. Le puso las manos sobre el pecho desnudo, por dentro de la camiseta, y tiró suavemente de él hacia atrás. Ahora eran todo un amasijo de manos y brazos entre sus cuerpos. Los ojos de Draco se abrieron un poco ante el acto de Hermione, pero seguían coléricos y furiosos. Ella entreabrió los labios buscando que decir.

—Yo…pensaba que…—lo miró a los ojos mientras fingía ser todo lo inocente posible— Alguien te seguía y llevaba una varita en la mano y…—se quedó callada consciente de que sonaba estúpida. En parte lo era.

Él seguía respirando como si fuera un dragón enfurecido. No le quitó las manos de encima pero bajo la intensidad de su fuerza. Que Hermione claudicara con tanta rapidez le decía todo lo contrario a sus palabras. Ella solía luchar hasta conseguir tener la razón a pesar de no tenerla.

—Era toda tu intención, Granger. No soy gilipollas— a pesar de temblar, su voz sonaba increíblemente tranquila y peligrosa — ¡Te dije que no te metieras en mis asuntos!

Ella lo empujó con fuerza pero siguió sin apartarle las manos del pecho.

— ¡Y no lo he hecho, no sé nada! Al menos aún. Si me meto es por tu culpa. No averiguaría sobre ti, si tú no te pavonearas por aquí con todos tus problemas.

Draco se acercó más y su frente se llenó de diminutas arrugas.

— ¿Crees que no lo sé? Maldigo la noche en que te cruzaste en mi camino, Granger. Me estás dando problemas. Sólo quería una simple cosa de ti y ahora estás haciendo que me arrepienta de ello.

Ella alzó la barbilla y su nariz chocó contra la suya.

—Ese es el plan.

Draco no le respondió.

La miró en silencio y lo único que se escuchaba era el sonido de sus respiraciones. Que ella le dijera eso le sentaba como si lo hubieses vuelto a dar una patada en sus partes y lo hubiera paralizado otra vez. Sabía que lo había seguido con el pretexto de tener algo con lo que defenderse después. La conocía hasta tal punto de saber lo que pensaba con tan solo mirarla un segundo. Sólo conocía sus defectos y uno de ellos es que era muy impulsiva. La miró de nuevo pero de una forma totalmente diferente.. De arriba abajo y sin ningún tipo de pudor.

Llevaba aquella fina bata de seda blanca que contrastaba con su piel morena. Se le había abierto durante el forcejeo y ante sus ojos se abría el peor de sus deseos. Estaba en ropa interior, una ropa interior que no duraría mucho si seguía provocándole de aquella forma. Se obligó a sí mismo a mirarla a la cara, pero después de ver aquella imagen nada sería igual. Pensaba que había sido imaginaciones suyas al haberse sentido en más de una ocasión atraído por ella, y el hecho de que la chica tuviera sus manos sobre su pecho desnudo no ayudaba. Acaba de demostrar que era totalmente cierto su atracción hacia Hermione y aquello lo cabreaba más que ninguna otra cosa.

Se pasó la lengua por los labios y sonrió de lado. Hermione pensaba hacerle la vida imposible para que se arrepintiera de utilizarla, amenazarla y obligarla, entre otras muchas cosas, para encubrirse. Ahora la que se iba a arrepentir por jugar aquellas cartas contra él iba a ser ella. Hermione seguía con la barbilla en alto y su pecho subía y bajaba con rapidez. Draco quitó las manos de sus hombros y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar le agarró las manos que aún descansaban sobre su pecho y tiró de ella con fuerza. El cuerpo de Hermione impactó con el suyo con un ruido sordo.

—Por eso todo el numerito de la suite ¿no? Querías tenerme lejos para poder espiarme. Al final va a resultar que eres más tonta de lo que pensaba...

Hermione le aporreó el pecho con las manos mientras abría los ojos como platos.

— ¿Qué? ¡No! Lo de la suite fue para dejar de ver tu estúpida cara todos los días. ¡Suéltame!

Draco dejó de sonreír mientras acercaba peligrosamente su cara a la de la chica.

— Creí haberte escuchado decir alguna vez que no te importaba en lo que estaba metido, que no querías problemas…—apretó más con fuerza su cintura y ella dio un respingo por culpa del dolor.

Hermione no dejaba de abrir y cerrar la boca buscando algo que decir. Se miraban a los ojos con intensidad. Si él buscaba castigarla lo estaba haciendo y bastante bien. Se sentía incómoda al tenerlo tan cerca. Sus narices se tocaban y sus manos eran como dos de garras fuertes sobre la piel de su cintura. Estaba completamente segura de que Draco la provocaba para molestarla y hacerla enfadar. Y lo conseguía. No sentía miedo, había aprendido a saber cómo reaccionar delante de él. Si Draco esperaba verla temblando, asustada e indefensa no se lo iba a demostrar. Tenía que actuar de la misma forma que él porque eso era precisamente lo que Malfoy no esperaba. No supo cómo lo hizo, pero sus manos se deslizaron por dentro de la camisa del chico, por encima de su pecho hasta llegar a los hombros. Sonrió para sí al ver como Draco borraba todo rastro de superioridad del rostro para dejar paso a la confusión y a la sorpresa.

—Y sigo sin quererlo. Vi cómo te seguían, y me picó la curiosidad. No hay más que decir. Estoy segura de que tú hubieras hecho lo mismo si hubiera sido yo— contraatacó ella, haciendo espirales con la punta de sus dedos sobre la piel del chico.

El chico miró primero las manos de Hermione y luego su rostro. Ella estaba jugando con fuego y no sabía hasta qué punto podía quemarse. Draco dejó escapar una carcajada ronca.

—El caso es que a mí no me importas, Granger. Pero veo que yo a ti sí. — sus ojos grises le recorrieron el rostro a conciencia.

Aún tenía la cara amoratada del golpe y quiso decir algo irónico sobre el lamentable aspecto que daba pero no se le ocurrió nada que decir. Sin esperar una reacción por parte de ella, hundió la cara en su cuello y lo mordisqueó con fuerza. Pasó sus manos por la espalda de Hermione para retenerla y pudo sentir como se envaraba y estremecía ante su tacto. Ella no se estaba quieta, intentaba escurrirse entre sus brazos pero tampoco oponía mucha resistencia. Había estado luchando contra él cuerpo a cuerpo desde que lo había visto y ya estaba cansada de todo aquello, pero tampoco le iba a permitir que hiciese con ella lo que quisiera. Le aporreó el pecho con las manos pero se quedó totalmente inmóvil cuando él le agarró el lóbulo de la oreja entre los dientes.

Su aliento caliente sobre su oído casi hizo que se fundiera. ¿Pero qué le estaba pasando? Era como si todas sus neuronas y capacidades para dialogar, reaccionar o pegarle, se hubieran desconectado. Ahora era todo un amasijo de piernas temblorosas y respiración agitada. Y hormonas, muchas hormonas.

—El que avisa no es traidor, Granger. Te he dicho miles de veces que me obedezcas y que no te metieras en mis cosas. Sólo quería una puñetera cosa de ti y ni eso has podido darme—volvió a rozarle con los dientes el cuello y continuó por su hombro— ¿Por qué estás empeñada en llevarme la contraria una y otra vez?

Hermione abrió la boca para gritarle que se apartara, que no le importaba, que ella no era una chica sumisa que obedeciera órdenes, y quiso darle con todas sus fuerzas pero no pudo. Se vio absorbida por un inmenso torbellino cuando la boca de Draco se chocó violentamente contra la suya.

Al principio, no fue más que un choque de boca, labio aplastándose contra labio, pero Draco mantuvo la presión únicamente para castigarla –no tenía nada que ver con que sus labios de la chica fueran tan suaves y blandos y con qué le despertaran una sensación placentera- sin embargo, cuando ella dejó de revolverse para intentar liberarse, no fue capaz de apartarse.

Hermione le clavó la uñas en los hombros cuando se aferró a él para no caer. No podía pensar con claridad, estaba completamente ida y sentía la adrenalina correr por sus venas. No sabía descifrar si era odio o deseo lo que sentía, o un poco de ambas. Pero iba a seguir con el plan de desafiarle. No quería ser producto de su humillación nunca más. Draco se aferró a sus caderas y fue subiendo, y el contacto de piel contra piel hizo que ambos gimieran. No podía hacer nada y no estaba completamente segura de querer hacerlo. Quería apartarlo, pero a la misma vez quería tirar de él y seguir con todo aquello.

Draco entreabrió los labios y acarició los de ella, humedeciéndolos con los suyos y con la punta de su lengua, hasta que ella finalmente se rindió y con un escalofrío que recorrió todo su cuerpo, abrió la boca para él. Entonces hundió su lengua profundamente en su boca y la buscó. Se encontró con su lengua, aún reacia y la aguijoneó y provocó, hasta que ella respondió furiosamente. El beso se tornó violento, rápido, delirante.

Hermione pasó las manos por su pecho de nuevo, sintiéndolo de una forma completamente distinta, le retiró la camisa hasta que ésta se quedó enrollada en los antebrazos. Entonces abrió los ojos, no supo muy bien por qué, pero lo hizo. Él los tenía cerrados, concentrado, mientras seguía impartiendo su castigo. Fue cuando vio algo negro en la piel pálida del chico. Era la cola de una serpiente que se enroscaba como un alambre de espinos desde el codo del brazo izquierdo, hasta al hombro, pasando por una clavícula, e iba a morir a su espalda. Un tatuaje.

Una marca.

Se separó de él con una fuerza sobrenatural que le bulló desde el interior. Fue el hilo conductor que la trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Se llevó las manos a la cara. Estaba temblando y estaba segura de que no podría hablar. Le faltaba el aire. Él parpadeó mientras avanzaba hacia ella dispuesto a atacar de nuevo, pero Hermione se apartó sin quitarse las manos de la cara. Draco no dejó escapar el detalle de que estaba histérica y aquello no era nada favorecedor. Besar a una chica y que ésta se pusiera de aquella forma no podía ser buena señal. Pero era Granger, con ella nada era seguro. Se arregló la camiseta sin decir nada y se la metió por dentro de los pantalones. Tampoco iba a quedarse allí de pie todo el día.

Al cabo de un segundo, Hermione lo miró. Los ojos castaños estaban vidriosos pero en ellos se dejaba ver la confusión y el odio.

— ¡Fuera! —le dijo y al ver que él no se movía, le asestó un puñetazo en el centro del pecho, seguido de otros muchos más fuertes— ¡He dicho que te largues!

Para colmo de la chica, él sonrió socarronamente y alzó las manos en forma de falsa rendición. Se fue retirando poco a poco sin dejar de mirarla ni de sonreír y aquello hizo que a Hermione le corriera la sangre a toda velocidad. Se estaba burlando de ella. En un ataque de rabia, volvió a empujarle y él aprovechó para abrir la puerta. La miró de arriba abajo otra vez mientras se relamía maliciosamente.

—Al menos no sólo uno de nosotros ha disfrutado con esto... —luego la miró bastante serio antes de cerrar la puerta— Que sepas que aún no he terminado contigo. Te lo diré una vez: no te inmiscuyas donde no te llaman. ¿Entendido?

Cuando él cerró la puerta con fuerza, Hermione le asestó una patada y descargó su furia contra ella. No lloró, pero se sintió sucia, utilizada y humillada. Se había dejado llevar por su carácter y aún intentaba averiguar cómo había dejado que aquello pasara. Eso era lo que quería él y lo había conseguido. Pero aparte de eso, había dejado que lo hiciera sin oponer casi resistencia. A él, que era su peor enemigo, que se suponía que tenía que odiar, que detestar por llevar aquella horripilante marca en su piel, a él que tanto la había hecho sufrir... En parte agradeció que aquello hubiera pasado. Había renovado su odio inicial hacia él. No le sorprendía en absoluto que la hubiera besado: llevaba lanzándole señales de que acabaría por ocurrir desde que había empezado todo aquello. No era tan idiota.

Aun así sentía una presión extraña en el pecho, las piernas todavía le temblaban y parecía estar flotando. Apretó las manos en fuertes puños y deseó con todas sus ganas matarlo con sus propias manos. Había entrado en su vida sin avisar, sin esperarlo si quiera y la había puesto patas arribas de un día para otro. Había puesto incógnitas donde no debía, la había hecho gritar, llorar, temblar de rabia... y de _deseo_, que era lo peor de todo. Estaba hecha un lío. Algo le decía que se metiera o no en sus asuntos, aquello volvería a pasar.

Y la verdad es que no estaba totalmente segura de no querer que aquello pasara.

* * *

¡Hola!

Sé que llevo tiempo sin pasarme por aquí sin publicar. He tenido dos semanas de exámenes y trabajos y casi no he podido ni respirar. De verdad, lo siento mucho. De todas formas dije que me lo iba a tomar con calma. Para mí lo primero son los estudios, luego escribir. Asi que después de dos semanas intensas y estresantes, aquí estoy de nuevo. He de decir que tendréis que acostumbraros a que de vez en cuando tarde tanto.

En relación con este capítulo...No estoy nada orgullosa de él. Pero bueno, espero que aún así, os guste. Y si no, me lo podéis decir igual. Sé que muchas esperabais más -un capítulo más largo, algo interesante, a Draco desnudo, por ejemplo- después de tanto tiempo pero bueno ...nadie es perfecto.

También decir que muchas gracias por todos los reviews y los follows, sin vosotros no podría seguir con esto. Gracias y miles de gracias.

Un beso para todos/as.

Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo

xx


	7. Capítulo 7

**VII.**

Entró dentro de la lujosa estancia dando un fuerte portazo.

Sentía un extraño cosquilleo en la punta de los dedos y notaba la cabeza ida, pero ante todo sentía unas ganas inmensas de coger todo el mobiliario de la habitación y prenderle fuego. No sabía que mosca le había picado, pero debía de ser alguna que lo odiara mucho. La había besado creyendo que aquello sería un castigo, que ella se negaría, se asustaría y saldría corriendo despavorida. Ni en un millón de años había pensado que le iba a responder. No al menos con aquella intensidad. Aunque al final lo había rechazado, a Draco no se le escapó el detalle de cómo le había temblado entre sus brazos de aquella forma desbastadora. Había conseguido hacerla cabrear pero no lo suficiente como para que sintiera miedo y comprendió que estaba empezando a perder facultades.

Sabía que lo que lo había instado a hacer una cosa así había sido atracción. Actuaba así con ella porque le gustaba ver por donde estallaba. En casi todas de sus discusiones desde la noche del muelle, había acabado agarrándose de los pelos. Ella gruñendo entre sus brazos o él con los huevos semi rotos y petrificado en el suelo. Nunca sabía cómo iba a reaccionar ella ante sus imposiciones y aquello lograba captar su atención. Cualquier otra chica abría batido las pestañas y habría dicho que sí a cosas tan sencillas como dejar pasar varias horas en su habitación para ponerse ha cubierto. Pero Hermione se empeñaba en hacer una tormenta de un grano de arena. Si había ido al hotel todas aquellas veces había sido solamente para chincharla, lo admitía. Había podido elegir entre las mil y unas habitaciones que había pero se había encaprichado por la suya y ella, por su puesto, le había salido con una llave de una suite dejando sus planes por el suelo.

Y lo peor de todo es que había desistido.

Pero no había ido a Francia para jugar al gato y al ratón con ella. Tenía que centrarse. Tenía que terminar lo que había empezado hacía meses pero si cierta sabelotodo metía las narices otra vez, se vería obligado a llegar a mayores. Él la había incitado a investigarle y sólo él podía hacer que dejara de hacerlo. Y sabía perfectamente cómo hacerlo.

Le dio un puntapié a una butaca pequeña que había cerca de un mullido sofá en el recibidor, antes de entrar en la gigantesca estancia donde estaba su cama. Tenía que admitir que Hermione había tenido buen gusto al elegir habitación: tenía tonos en plateado y negro, y para su sorpresa, las sábanas de la cama eran de un verde botella similar al color de la casa de Slytherin. Quiso pensar que había sido pura coincidencia. Había una cómoda antigua y un armario de las misma características que hacían de la habitación un sitio agradable, la decoración era exquisita y las vistas fabulosas. Se quitó la camisa y la lanzó en una esquina sin la menor consideración.

Se pasó las manos por el pelo, llegando a la parte trasera del cuello, y se masajeó con suavidad. Estaba cansado. Fue entonces cuando la puerta del cuarto de baño se abrió de par en par y Draco sacó la varita apuntando en aquella dirección. Unos ojos extrañamente violetas lo recibieron con un brillo de amabilidad y algo más intenso. Bajó el arma.

— ¿Tonks? —preguntó enfadado— ¿Qué coño haces aquí?

Tonks, que llevaba una diminuta toalla enroscada en el cuello, se acercó hasta él. Su pelo rosa chicle estaba mojado y el agua que caía por sus puntas mojándole los hombros. Iba vestida como siempre: con una infinidad de colores que dejaba ciego a cualquiera.

—Hola, primo. — su voz era suave y contenta. Sus ojos violetas le inspeccionaron como intentando leerle el pensamiento. — ¿Qué tal?

Draco la miraba directamente a los ojos. Si ella había sido capaz de encontrarlo entonces su tapadera no había servido de nada. Fuera donde fuera estaba en peligro. Aunque trabajaban para la misma causa, Draco no acababa de fiarse de ella. Le había sorprendido verla allí, ya que supuestamente sólo podían verse en caso de emergencia.

— No me llames así—le gruñó él dándose la vuelta abriendo a cómoda y sacando una camisa cualquiera— Te lo voy a repetir una vez más: ¿qué haces aquí?

Tonks se encogió de hombros con fingida despreocupación y caminó hasta situarse delante de la cama. Se dejó caer a los pies de ésta y se apoyó en el colchón con las palmas de las manos.

— ¿Es tu sitio estratégico?— preguntó ella ignorándole y puso una media sonrisa—Creíamos que habíamos dicho que nada de sitios públicos.

Draco ni siquiera la miró.

—Habría elegido otro punto pero no encontré otro mejor que éste. Es el más cercano y el menos llamativo—mintió mientras sacaba un paquete de cigarrillos del bolsillo de sus pantalones diplomáticos y abría la ventana que tenía a su espalda. Se acercó uno a los labios y lo encendió con la punta de la varita.

Había sido predecible y más que llamativo, no por nada en una ocasión lo habían seguido hasta ahí. Pero él nunca había dejado que lo pillaran y nadie lo haría. Tenía mucho en juego.

Tonks rió por lo bajo.

—Interesante…Quería saber cómo te iba todo antes de irme pero veo que lo tienes todo en orden.

Draco la miró impasible mientras daba una profunda calada.

—Los tengo localizados y pillados por donde más les duele. Pero ahora mismo tengo otro asunto que resolver. Tardaré una semana y luego comenzaré con los informes— le dijo sin más. No esperaba ningún reproche, tenía una misión pero casi siempre podían salir de ella durante un tiempo breve para no levantar sospechas. Era lo acordado.

En los ojos de su prima brillaron por la curiosidad y algo le dijo a Draco que sabía más de lo que callaba.

— ¿Ese asunto tiene algo que ver con cierta chica muggle amiga de Harry Potter?

Draco ni pestañeó. Tonks soltó una carcajada y se levantó de la cama sacudiéndose el pelo húmedo. A pesar de que estaba acostumbrado a aquellas impertinencias, su presencia lo desconcertaba un poco.

—Tranquilo, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo— le dijo ella levantándose de la cama y miró a su alrededor distraída. Destilaba un fuerte olor a cerezas. Alargó la mano y le quitó el cigarro a Draco— Pero mira que dejarte ver por aquí estando ella…

Draco se irguió.

— No lo sabía. Me la encontré accidentalmente y…

— Y no hiciste lo que tenías que hacer— le cortó la chica— Que era no volver a aparecer en su punto de vista. Pero claro, te gusta complicar las cosas…Ha intentado seguirte hoy.

Draco frunció el ceño. Que Tonks se metiera de aquella forma en sus asuntos no le gustaba en absoluto. Nada, para ser ciertos. Ellos eran cómplices y punto. Le arrebató el tabaco con brusquedad y adoptó una postura dominante.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? —le preguntó él.

—Oh, yo era la persona que te estaba siguiendo. Me convertí en un viejo cojo, feo y desagradable— le sonrió divertida e ignoró la mirada asesina que le echó él. — Me sorprendí mucho cuando observé que Hermione empezaba a seguirnos, así que desaparecí para ver cómo te las apañabas.

Draco gruñó como un perro rabioso. No le gustaba que se metieran en sus cosas, aunque no había sido la primera vez que Tonks lo seguía para ver si cumplía con su promesa y con su trabajo. Siempre lo había hecho y nunca había fallado. Y aquella vez no sería la excepción.

—No vuelvas a meterte en mis cosas. Sabes que no me gusta.

Ella alzó las manos en un gesto burlón.

—Tranquilo, primo. —alzó las cejas divertida. Luego se puso seria—Mira Draco, adoro a Hermione y por esa misma razón te lo voy a pedir por favor: aléjate de ella. No tiene por qué saber que trabajas como espía para nosotros. Sería meterla en problemas y se lo contaría a Harry…. Ya sabes que es confidencial. Tal vez cuando tengamos un poco más de información podremos contárselo…. Pero mientras tanto, haz lo posible para que no sospeche de ti.

Draco entrecerró los ojos hasta convertirlos en finas rendijas. Estaba empezando a cabrearse.

—Eso es lo que he intentado hacer pero no puedo estar en todos los sitios a la vez—le gruñó mientras recuperaba el cigarrillo que le había sido arrebatado—No puedo dedicarme a espiar y a encargarme de Granger a la vez. ¿No se supone que deberíais haber sabido que ella estaba aquí?

Tonks apretó los labios hasta formar una tensa línea con la boca y eso le dio a Draco una gran satisfacción. Se les había pasado por alto averiguar una cosa tan simple como saber si Francia estaba libre de personas conocidas y aquello le pareció extraño. A la Orden nunca se le pasaba revisar cosas como aquellas.

—En ese caso —comenzó Draco volviéndose a colocar el cigarro en los labios— no ha sido culpa mía…

— ¡Claro que ha sido culpa tuya, cabeza de chorlito! — le gritó ella llevándose las manos a la cintura, gesto que al chico le recordó a su madre. Una fuerte sensación el oprimió el pecho.

— Si te hubieras ido en cuanto tuviste ocasión, — siguió Tonks— Hermione no estaría por ahí investigando y lo sabes.

Claro que lo sabía. Aquel era el motivo que lo torturaba a cada segundo. Cuando se encontró a Hermione en el muelle tenía que haberle borrado la memoria y hacerle creer que nunca se habían encontrado, ese era el protocolo. Todavía estaba intentando averiguar porque no había sido capaz de hacerlo.

— ¡Y encima has hecho del hotel tu punto estratégico! Estás como una regadera…—continuó ella señalándole con uno de sus largos dedos. Su pelo rosa estaba comenzando a cambiar a rojo del enfado que tenía— Te doy una semana para arreglar esto ¿vale? Hazle creer que ya no tiene nada que averiguar sobre ti y que todo en lo que has estado metido ha acabado y puede que tal vez te reincorpore a la misión. Esto quedará entre tú y yo —lo miró seria y sus ojos violetas lo analizaron amenazadoramente— No hagas que me arrepienta por haber confiado en ti, por favor…

Él no dijo nada.

Se dedicó a mirarla como diciéndole que le importaba un comino su confianza, aunque en el fondo eso era lo que quería: que confiaran en él. No sólo Tonks, sino todos aquellos que creían que Draco era como su padre o cualquier otro mortífago. La sangre le hirvió a pensar que era exactamente eso lo que pensaba Hermione cuando lo había apartado de aquella forma. Él no era idiota y no se le había pasado por alto la cara de repugnancia que había puesto cuando le vio la marca sobre el brazo. ¿Por qué le importaba tanto aquella reacción? Se sintió extraño, como incómodo…

Todavía se acordaba cuando había ido a Grimmauld Place hacía ya un año a solicitar una bacante en sus filas cuando se había unido a los mortífagos. No había dudado ni un instante cuando quiso hacerlo y había tenido razones para hacerlo. Para destruir todo en lo que había sido educado y formado como persona. Y la única que había confiado en él y lo había ayudado a entrar en la Orden había sido Tonks. Todos los miembros discutieron, debatieron durante días y hasta en más de una ocasión se enzarzaron en múltiple peleas y el resultado siempre era el mismo: todos enfurecidos y Tonks de su parte. Fue la única que dio la cara por él y a Draco todavía le costaba asimilar aquel hecho. Se dijo que tal vez lo habría hecho porque eran parientes pero nunca se lo había preguntado y ella tampoco se lo había desvelado.

La mujer meneó la cabeza y su color de pelo volvió a ser el mismo de siempre. Respiró profundo.

—Bueno, cuéntame que has averiguado. —dijo mientras se sentaba en el borde del alféizar de la ventana donde Draco fumaba.

Él inspiró y el sabor de la nicotina le recorrió el pecho como un bálsamo.

—Nada nuevo. Siguen comprando polvos Doxy pero por mucho que me infiltre y me inmiscuya en el tema, sigo sin averiguar para que lo quiere. No puedo preguntar mucho porque sospecharían.

Tonks asintió en silencio.

—Por lo demás, todo sigue igual— continuó Draco soltando volutas de humo por la nariz— Sigue reclutando a gente. Para él cualquier persona que tenga sangre mágica y pura es buena y útil para sus filas. Incluso si esa persona se niega.

Su prima dejó soltar un sonido gutural de su garganta y Draco notó como apretaba los puños con fuerza hasta que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos. Sabía que iba a preguntarle.

— ¿Y de…sabes algo nuevo? —le preguntó casi en un susurro.

—Nada. —le respondió él indiferente. —Siguen luchando, pero son incluidos en las tropas en contra de su voluntad, aunque muchos han ido aceptando encantados. De Lupin no sé nada si es eso lo que quieres saber.

Tonks lo miró y Draco pudo ver la pena pintada en su rostro. Hacía casi tres meses que Remus Lupin se había ofrecido voluntario para infiltrarse dentro de un clan de hombros lobos en Rumanía. No se había sabido nada de él desde entonces. En parte Draco podía llegar a entender su angustia. Ella se dedicó a asentir una y otra vez como sopesando algo en su mente.

—Nos vemos dentro de una semana. —le susurró ella antes de girarse y salir por la puerta de la suite cerrando la puerta con suavidad. —Te cuidado.

Draco ni siquiera se despidió. Se quedó mirando el paisaje a través de la ventana

* * *

Se sentía extraña.

No dejaba de dar vueltas en la habitación. Iba de un lado a otro mordiéndose las uñas mientras sentía que su mundo se venía abajo en pedazos pequeños y letales. Aunque ya había llegado a una conclusión sobre lo que acabado de ocurrir en aquella habitación, había decidido hacer como si no hubiese pasado nunca. Estaba decidida a actuar con completa indiferencia. No le importaba en que estaba metido, no quería saberlo, y aunque su espíritu curioso se lo pidiera, pasaría de él. Eso era exactamente lo que tenía que hacer.

Pero no podía ignorar como se había sentido cuando la había besado. Era como haber tocado el cielo y el infierno a la vez. Notaba una extraña sensación que le atenazaba el estómago y hacía que le cosquillease la piel por todas partes. Notaba aún la sensación de las manos de Draco aferrándose a sus caderas, su respiración junto al oído, en su cuello, en su boca… Había sentido por un momento que flotaba y tuvo ganas de gritar cuando se dio cuenta que, a pesar de haber reaccionado a tiempo, habría seguido si no le hubiese visto la marca sobre la piel. Gruñó en un fiero intento de dejar de pensar en algo, en él.

Al haber visto aquella serpiente tatuada en su brazo había sido un impacto para ella. Hermione sabía quien y qué era Draco desde siempre y por aquella razón no sabía por que le había afectado tanto verla en él. Hasta ahora, iba admitiendo poco a poco que Malfoy le atraía misteriosamente y aquello le asustaba más que cualquier otra cosa. Más que si se tuviera que enfrentar ella sola al mismísimo Lord Voldemort. Era una situación incómoda y que ya le estaba cobrando facturas. Acababa de comprobar que Draco ejercía un poder sobre ella que desconocía.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por un golpeteo incesante en la puerta. El corazón le dio un vuelco, pero estaba segura de que no era cierta persona. O eso esperaba. Se acercó a la puerta y la abrió de un tirón.

Hermione se quedó sin respiración cuando unos increíbles ojos azules la recibieron al otro lado de la puerta.

—¿Eric?

* * *

¡Hola!

Otro tiempo sin pasarme por aquí... Me dieron vacaciones en la universidad y me he ido fuera estos días. Traigo un capítulo que bueno, no sabría calificarlo. Demasiado cooooorto. Lo sé, no me matéis. Para lo que he tardado es poco y nada. Pero bueno, al menos ya sabéis un poco más de Draco y menos de Hermione.

Muchas me habéis dicho que queréis más Dramione y he de decir que todo a su tiempo. A partir de aquí, todo se amplía y se complica un poco más...Ya sabréis por qué más adelante. Como siempre, espero que os guste ya que no he tenido tiempo de perfeccionarlo del todo. Nunca estoy conforme... xD.

¿Qué os parece que Draco trabaje para Tonks? ¿Será capaz de hacerle creer a Hermione que es un chico bueno inocente..? Y lo más importante:¿quién es Eric? Espero sus reviews con muchas ganas y de nuevo, muchísimas gracias por leer la historia.

Muchos besos

xx.


End file.
